The Demon Chronicles: Renewal
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: The heir to Cole Turner's legacy has been revealed. When the existence of Cole's daughter is revealed, Cole Turner is summoned back to the human world in order to fulfill another important mission: to be a father.
1. Chapter 1

**December 2002**

"Take her," he ordered, ignoring the pleas of the woman lying on the bed amidst bloodstained sheets. "She is my heir and will be your next master. I want her to be brought up properly – the way the next Source should."

"Cole, don't do this," the woman pleaded. She strained against the shackles that bound her to the bed, but Cole never looked in her direction. "She is my child as well!"

"That is the very reason why he is taking your daughter from you, my Queen," the Seer said, gently taking the baby into her arms. "He fears your ancestry will influence the child to become good."

"No... let me hold her, please!"

The Seer turned her gaze to Cole, who nodded once. Without a word, the Seer swept out of the room, the baby's cries echoing all throughout the manor.

* * *

**January 2003**

"Your child, my Lord," the Seer said, drawing back the blankets to reveal a healthy baby girl. "Her progress is astounding. I am sure she will make you proud."

Cole frowned slightly and then smiled. He never dreamed that his wish to become the father of Phoebe's child would come true. Yet there she was, proof of his and Phoebe's union. He could see that his daughter resembled him in every way, except for her mouth. She had Phoebe's mouth.

Without a word Cole took his daughter in his arms. She let out a gentle coo and snuggled deeper into his arms. He smiled and planted a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Has she been given a name?"

The Seer gave him a confused look, but changed it when he threw her a sharp glare. "Yes, my Lord. Lucy Colleen Turner. I thought it had already met with your approval."

"Lucy Colleen," he mouthed. "Yes, yes it does. And did Phoebe have any objections?"

"No. She did suggest a name, but I knew you wouldn't accept it, so I told her you would think about it," the Seer replied, taking a bottle from the nearby table. "Her formula, my Lord."

Cole took the bottle and placed the teat near little Lucy's mouth. Immediately the baby latched onto the bottle and began sucking the formula greedily. Without warning, a warm feeling spread all over him, and he continued smiling as his daughter fed. When she was finished, he handed the bottle to the Seer.

From the corner of his eye he could see that the time was near. He held Lucy tighter, and he noticed that she was clutching tightly to his suit jacket. Cole didn't want to let her go; this was the only time he would ever get to see her, and now he had to leave her. If he had the power to stop time just like his sister-in-law, he would.

It took all of his strength to pry the little hand away from his suit and lay the baby down on the crib. He gave the baby one last kiss and whispered "I love you" before turning to the Seer.

"Take care of her, Seer. She is our best asset, and I don't want her falling into the wrong hands. Don't fail me." Cole looked deep into the Seer's eyes as he said this, and he knew she was taking him seriously. "Now leave me. I want to spend some time with my daughter. Alone."

The Seer obeyed and shimmered out. Cole was left alone in the manor, but he knew that his wife's meddling sister was on her way. It was possible that he would never live past this night, but right now, he didn't care. He was aware that Lucy was sleeping softly, never a high-pitched cry escaping from her lips, and he knew that it would stay the same until she grew up.

"You may never need help, but when you do, I will be there for you," Cole said softly. "I promise."

* * *

**July 2018**

"This is crazy," Lucy muttered. "Mom, remind me why we're going to San Francisco again? Because really, I don't get why we have to move."

"Lucy, please. You know your father and I are going to be handling a new business in the city, and we want to be close to it as we possibly can," Lucy's mom, Lana, replied in an exasperated tone. "Now please, drop the subject."

Lucy sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She didn't like moving; she was already comfortable living in Florida and she hated having to move for the fifth time. Ever since she turned 10 her parents suddenly became paranoid. It was a wonder how she was able to keep David interested after two years of erratic living.

Lucy was sixteen and she had long, ebony hair that hung all the way to her waist. A few years ago she had dyed her hair brown and ended up liking it. It's stayed that way ever since. She had green eyes, pale skin, and an athletic build. People – especially guys – usually told her that she was a dark beauty. She didn't know where she got her looks from, since her mother was a redhead and her dad, Deacon, looked a little Hispanic. They explained that she took after her grandfather (her mother's dad), and she was satisfied. She never was one who was fond of long explanations. She had a "shoot first, ask questions later" attitude about life.

Deacon suddenly parked opposite a huge house, which had a flowering front yard and an imposing facade. "We're here."

"Thank God," Lana said, and she quickly unbuckled her seat. "Come on, Lucy."

"What are we doing here? Is this our new home?" Lucy asked, confused. "It looks small, if you ask me."

Deacon took her hand impatiently and walked up the steps. Lucy suddenly had an unnerving feeling that she had been here before. Images filled her brain: a tall man taking her in his arms, a feeling of safety of comfort complemented by the man's powerful presence, and the screaming of a young woman.

Lucy shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of these images, and when she straightened up she saw Deacon ringing the doorbell. "Wait, someone lives here?"

Deacon turned to her and looked at Lana. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Deacon. They can help, I'm sure of it. The Se –" Lana stopped when the door opened, and a very pale redhead came into view.

"Yes?" the woman said, looking at each of them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can. I'm Deacon and this is my wife, Lana. And this.. this is Lucy," Deacon said in a rush. "Please, we don't have much time and there is a lot to tell."

The woman's face changed. "Are you witches?"

Lucy snorted. Was this some sort of joke? "Witches? Please," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Mom, what are we doing here exactly?"

Deacon and Lana ignored her; they were looking at the woman with pleading eyes. She stepped back and they ushered Lucy into the house. It was quite big, and it seemed made entirely of wood, although there were glass panels that gave it an open, homey feel.

"Wait here, I'll call my sisters," the woman said, and she rushed up the stairs. A few minutes later, four sets of footsteps came from the stairs. The woman was followed by two other women and one man.

"The Charmed Ones! Please, you are the only ones we can turn to," Lana said.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, they're demons," the man said.

The redhead's eyes widened. The woman with long hair raised her hands, but before she could do anything else, Deacon stepped in front of Lucy.

"Stop! You wouldn't want to hurt your niece, would you?"

The woman stopped. "Wait, what?"

Lucy stared at her father. "Dad, what are you saying?" It took a few seconds for her to realize the truth. "Am I adopted?"

Deacon looked at her, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, Lucy, you are. And she - " he pointed to the petite woman standing beside the redhead "- is your mom."

"Phoebe?" the woman with long hair looked incredulously at Phoebe, whose eyes were wide. "How did this happen?"

The man hesitated. "There's something else, Piper."

Piper looked at him. "What?"

"She's a hybrid. A demon-witch. I can sense that much in her," he replied, looking at Lucy warily.

Deacon nodded. "Yes. Phoebe, look at your daughter. You'll know who her father is."

Lucy gave a loud sigh, and everyone looked at her. "Just stop, okay? I know this is supposed to be a joke, and a very good one, but it's getting old. Dad, come on, is this because of that A- I got in math? Do you have to be that stiff - "

"No, Lucy, no," Deacon said, putting two hands on her shoulders. "This is about who you really are. About your heritage. We didn't want to tell you, but these past few years have been tough. We didn't expect to keep you alive this far."

"Please forgive us, Lucy," Lana begged. "Because of you, we left our demon side behind and became human. We thought we could keep your heritage a secret, but it's been too much to handle."

Lucy couldn't take anymore. She broke free from Deacon's grasp and pushed past Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the man. "Look, I don't understand any of this! A few minutes ago I was Lucy Colleen Montgomery, and now you're saying I'm part of _their_ family?"

"She's saying it like it's a bad thing," the redhead – Paige – murmured.

Deacon and Lana rushed to comfort Lucy, but before they could reach her, a man in a black cloak suddenly appeared. He drew two energy balls and threw them at Lucy. These failed to hit her; instead, Deacon and Lucy were consumed in flames, screaming, before they exploded.

The reason why Lucy wasn't hit was because a man had pulled her into the next room, but when Lucy saw her parents flare up, she yelled and rushed back into the room. She saw two burn marks where Deacon and Lana were, and in her fury she barely noticed what she was doing. Before she knew it, the man was on fire, screaming. The next second he had exploded.

Lucy breathed deeply, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. "Mom...Dad..." she sank to her knees and placed both hands ontop of the burn marks. They were still warm. "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

She felt someone give her a hug, and she leaned her head on the person's shoulder and sobbed.

"Cole?"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the man who saved her life. She then saw that Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and the man were staring at the both of them.

"Oh wow, it's true, she is your daughter, Phoebe," Paige said in awe.

"Leo, how did that happen?" Phoebe asked, her voice shaking.

Lucy released her hold on Cole and tried to stand up, but she stumbled and ended back in Cole's arms. "Let me go! What is wrong with you people? My parents are dead and all you can ask is 'how did that happen?' What am I, a freak of nature?"

Cole stood by her side, and Lucy looked at him. "Okay, I know I owe you my life, but do you think you could give me some space?"

To her surprise Cole stepped back and leaned against the wall, but he never tore his eyes away from her. Lucy knew she should be amazed that an extremely handsome man like Cole was staring at her, but she didn't feel that way. In fact, she didn't feel anything.

"Lucy, listen to us," Phoebe said slowly, taking a step forward. "Are you calm?"

"What a question. My parents are dead, who in fact aren't really my parents, but are demons that have raised me since I was a baby. Now I'm in the company of witches? Wait, my mind's going blank!" Lucy glared at Phoebe, whose eyes were occasionally resting on her, and then at Cole.

"She certainly has Phoebe's spirit," Piper commented.

Lucy drew a deep breath to calm herself, and sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm listening."

Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Leo ushered her into the dining room where they explained everything. How Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were sisters who happened to be witches, also known as the Charmed Ones. Leo was Piper's husband and the sisters' former Whitelighter and guardian. Lucy listened to everything, and when they were done, she drew her head in her hands.

"It's too much to take in," she mumbled. "I have a mom who's a witch, and my aunts are witches too. Oh geez."

"There's one other thing," Phoebe said hesitantly. "Your dad's alive."

"Why did you mention him only now?" Lucy asked.

"Because they thought I was dead," Cole said, walking into the room. Lucy saw Phoebe stiffen, but she was focused on something. Cole's voice...it sounded so familiar. Cole drew up a chair beside Lucy and sat down.

"Yes, I thought we vanquished you for the final time," Paige said, frowning.

"So did I, but it appears that someone has given me another chance," Cole replied. "Another chance to fulfil a much bigger role."

"And what's that, Cole?" Phoebe said dryly. "To be the next Source?"

"No. To be a father." Cole placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder, and she instantly felt safe. "I was sent here to save Lucy."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Why? How do we know that you won't use your powers for evil?"

"For one thing, I'm mortal. Second, today was the day Lucy was destined to die. If I wasn't given the opportunity, she would have been dead by now. Did you see the demon earlier? He was sent to kill Lucy. The new Source doesn't like competition."

Lucy placed her hands on the table. "Competition? How am I competition?"

"You were born when I was the Source of All Evil. Naturally those who know your heritage see that you are supposed to be the next Source because it is your birthright. This explains why you have been under constant demon attacks for the past years. That marked the time when the Source realized who you were," Cole explained calmly.

"Great. So I'm this really weird demon-witch combination. This is the best announcement of my life," Lucy said, banging her head on the chair's backrest.

"No, not weird, just – powerful. Very powerful," Leo said. "Now I know why Deacon and Lana brought you here. They wanted to keep you safe."

"Great. I feel safer already," Lucy muttered. "So I'm supposed to have all these cool powers?"

"Yes. For now we know you can create and throw fire balls," Cole declared.

"I can throw fire balls? How?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"You threw fire balls at the demon, Lucy," Leo replied.

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "No way."

"Yes way," Paige said, grinning. "I know it's supposed to be scary, given that you're half-demon, but still, throwing fire balls is cool."

"She needs to practice some more, though," Piper mused. "It takes time to master one's powers. And in her case, she might need them."

Lucy noticed Phoebe had fallen silent. "Phoe – I mean, Mom?"

Phoebe didn't look up; not until Piper gave her a nudge. "Yes, Lucy?"

"You're not saying anything," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, well, it's because I'm taking it all in too, sweetie," Phoebe gave Lucy a sheepish grin, but Lucy felt it was forced. "It's not everyday you learn you have another daughter."

"Okay." Lucy sensed tension coming from her dad, who had suddenly withdrawn his hand and was concentrating on the table. She knew there was something more to the story behind her real parents, and she wanted to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what?" Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm a big sister?"

Paige nodded, smiling. "You're technically the oldest in the bunch, because Wyatt is a few months younger than you."

Lucy sighed. "And my sisters? How old are they?"

"Prudence is eleven, and the two others are younger by a year," Phoebe replied slowly. "I, uh, don't know what to say to them though. Are they ready for this?"

"Call Coop," Paige suggested, but she stopped when she saw the look on Piper's face. The sisters knew how uncomfortable the situation had become for Phoebe; knowing that she has another child through Cole isn't an easy situation to be in.

As if Coop had read Phoebe's thoughts, he appeared instantly, startling Lucy. She stepped back and ended up stumbling into Cole, who caught her just in time.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Coop looked at Phoebe and then saw Cole. "How did he get here?"

"I – I don't know," Phoebe said honestly. "He's here because... well, because of Lucy." Phoebe gestured to Lucy, who was holding to Cole's arm for support. Lucy realized what she was doing and released her hold on Cole.

"Lucy? Why? Who is she?" Coop looked at Lucy and then at Cole. He seemed to have found a connection, because his eyes widened. "She's his daughter, isn't she?"

Phoebe exhaled loudly. "Yes. And I don't know how we're going to explain this to the kids. I mean how does one say that they suddenly have a big sister?"

"What's so hard about that, Phoebe? The kids will understand, I'm sure of it," Coop reassured her. "We raised them well."

Behind Lucy, Cole shifted slightly. He knew that Phoebe already had a husband and three beautiful daughters, but it still made him uncomfortable. Lucy must have sensed his discomfort because she turned and looked at him.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah, don't worry," Cole replied, smiling at her. "I'm a little disoriented, that's all."

"Oh." Lucy faced Phoebe and Coop, who were conversing silently. "So, what am I going to do? I mean, how do I tell the whole world that Deacon and Lana Montgomery were killed by some demon?"

"We don't know yet. Does anyone know you're moving to San Francisco?" Piper asked.

"Well, Da – Deacon's secretary does. We usually keep our activities a secret. I didn't know why, until... until now," Lucy admitted. "Plus there's the fact that they had a few businesses to run."

Paige's eyes widened. "Wait, so you're _the_ Montgomerys?"

"Yeah," Lucy said. "That makes things a little complicated, because I can't exactly drop off the social radar."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, I can't exactly parade around as a witch when I'm Lucy Montgomery. If I have to be part of this family, then it makes sense that I have to leave my life as a Montgomery behind. I can't be popular _and_ learn how to be a demon-witch thingy at the same time," Lucy reasoned. "I have to stage my death."

"She sounds like me," Cole said, chuckling. "Very analytical."

Phoebe gave him a wry look, and then continued discussing with Coop.

"Do they always do that?" Lucy asked Paige.

"Do what?"

"Talk secretly. Even though I know they're figuring out how to tell my sisters about me," Lucy said. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Don't worry, Lucy," Cole assured her. "They just need some time to talk things through. We've made things a little complicated for them."

"That's comforting," Lucy mumbled.

"First things first," Piper said, clapping her hands together. "Where are you going to stay, Lucy?"

"Well, Deacon and Lana have this apartment downtown. We were supposed to head there today. Maybe Dad and I can stay there," Lucy suggested.

"No, it's too risky. We can't let you stay far away from us, since we are supposed to protect you," Leo reminded her. "You should stay here."

"What about Dad? Where's he going to sleep?" Lucy demanded.

"I can sleep on the couch," Cole offered. "I don't mind."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. There's an extra bedroom upstairs, and Paige and I can clean it up for you. There's only one bed, though."

"So I'll sleep in a sleeping bag."

"Or I can just buy another bed and save you all this aggravation, Dad," Lucy teased. "I do have a credit card, you know."

Cole laughed and put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "You really won't let me sleep on the floor, would you?"

"Nuh-uh. No way, Dad," Lucy said, grinning up at him. "I wouldn't want you to become a hunchback."

Paige and Piper exchanged significant looks. Cole and Lucy have certainly warmed up to each other quickly. Phoebe, on the other hand, had finished talking to Coop and was studying them warily.

"So it's settled. Lucy and Cole are moving into the extra bedroom upstairs," Leo said, looking at Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. The three sisters nodded.

Lucy grinned widely. "I have to get my stuff at the apartment first."

"I'll come with you," Cole offered. "I bet you don't know how to drive, and I think you might need someone to help you with some heavy lifting."

"Hey, I don't have that much stuff," Lucy protested.

Cole raised both his eyebrows and smiled wryly. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What's the best time for me to come back? You know.. so that I wouldn't cause a huge uproar with the rest of the kids."

"You can come back anytime, Lucy," Paige assured her. "We'll explain it to them. They're used to unusual things, given the occupation their parents have."

Lucy smiled. "Okay. Ready to go, Dad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Lucy," Cole said, smiling back.

"See you guys later then," Lucy said, before she and Cole left the manor.

* * *

Lucy sifted through the boxes trying to figure out the things she would bring and those which she would leave behind. In the living room Cole had found a photo album and was studying the pictures, chuckling softly whenever he found a funny picture of his daughter.

"What was the cosmic void like, Dad?" Lucy asked as she opened the flaps of a cardboard box marked FAVORITE BOOKS.

"Oh, it was just like this, except that nobody could hear or see you," Cole replied absent-mindedly. "It got boring after a while, but I didn't mind."

"I don't know how you could have survived it," Lucy said, picking three paperback novels and placing them in another box.

Cole laughed. "With the right motivation and reason, you can. I can't really blame the ones who put me there – I did some bad things when I was a demon."

"Still, didn't they see any potential in you? Potential for being good, I mean. If Deacon and Lana were able to repress their evil side, why couldn't you?" Lucy dropped the box on the floor and stared at her dad.

He sighed. "I was blinded, Lucy. I loved your mom so much that I tried everything I could to get her back."

"But you failed," Lucy said sadly. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault," Cole said. "I just wanted her to trust me again. I tried so hard, but in the end nothing worked."

Lucy sat down beside her dad and gave him a hug. "You've been sent back, Dad. They're giving you a second chance."

Cole gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead. "I know, Lucy. I promised you that I'd always be there for you – and I'm intent on keeping that promise."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

There was something that was nagging at Lucy's mind, but she knew that now wasn't the right time. She stood up and gathered the last of the boxes and gestured at them.

"That's it?" Cole asked, a devilish grin creeping on his face. "Well, I was expecting a bit more."

Lucy pouted and threw her hands up in exasperation while Cole laughed. "Don't tell me you're bringing that photo album with you."

"Why not? I'd like to look at pictures of my daughter," Cole replied. "I missed most of your childhood, so I'm catching up."

"Fine, fine, but if you're showing those to anyone else, I'm going to scream," Lucy threatened.

Cole raised his hands in mock surrender, and together they began bringing the boxes down to the lobby.

* * *

"Is she here yet? Is she here yet?" Phaedra asked, bouncing excitedly on the couch. Her sisters, Prudence and Penelope, were sitting on either side of her and they both grabbed her arms in an effort to calm her down.

"See, I told you they wouldn't mind," Coop whispered to Phoebe, who forced a smile.

All day long she thought about Lucy's and Cole's arrival and how she was supposed to deal with it. She loved Cole once, and if she probed deep enough, she knew that a part of her still loved him. But she had a family now, and Coop. She didn't know how she was supposed to react; was she supposed to be excited that the love she and Cole shared created a beautiful and powerful being? Or would Lucy – her daughter – turn out to be just like Cole?

Before Phoebe could ponder further, the front doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Phaedra cried, leaping to her feet and practically launched herself at the door. Phoebe, Coop, Penelope, and Prudence followed, while the rest of the family stayed in the living room.

There they were, Lucy and Cole. Phoebe could clearly see Cole's features in Lucy's eyes, nose, and eyebrows, but Lucy appeared to have inherited her mouth. Lucy also had the same intense stare Cole had; the one that used to make her grin like an idiot and go weak in the knees.

"Hi," Lucy said awkwardly at Phaedra, who was staring up at her big sister with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hi!" Phaedra cried, throwing her arms around Lucy and giving her a tight hug. "I'm Phaedra! You must be my older sister, Lucy."

Lucy laughed. "Yup, that's me. This is my Dad, Cole Turner."

Cole smiled at Phaedra, who seemed taken in by him. "Hi, Phaedra. Were you named after Theseus' wife?"

"I dunno," Phaedra said, shrugging. "Mom was the one who named me."

"Obviously," Lucy said, smiling a little at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled, but Lucy could see it was a little strained. Her smile slipped off her face and she cleared her throat. "Who are they?"

"I'm Prudence, but everyone calls me Prue," Prue said, smiling. "And this is Penelope."

Penelope waved shyly from beside Coop, and Lucy waved back. "I have to get my stuff in, first."

"I'll help!" Phaedra said eagerly, dashing outside towards the car.

"Hey, wait up!" Prue and Penelope called, running past Lucy. "Phaedra, slow down!"

Lucy looked at Cole, who was leaning against the doorframe. "I wasn't that energetic when I was little," Lucy commented, causing Cole to smile a little. "I think I'd better help them out."

With Lucy and the three girls taking out the boxes from Deacon and Lana's car, Cole looked at Phoebe.

"You could be a little warm to her, Phoebe," Cole said in a low voice. "She's starting to notice you're don't seem to like her."

"This is a huge thing I'm dealing with, Cole," Phoebe said, more sharply than she intended.

Cole sighed. "She doesn't have to share the blame for what I did, Phoebe. Lucy is my daughter, but she isn't _me_. Stay angry at me for as long as you want, but don't include her. Lucy is innocent."

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something else, but Coop stopped her. Lucy and her three sisters were coming up the path carrying boxes. Phaedra was looking at the three novels Lucy had picked out earlier, while Prue and Penelope had one box each.

"Where's Lucy going to stay, Mom?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"The bedroom beside Leo and Chris'," Coop replied.

"Lead the way, Prue," Lucy said brightly, taking Phaedra's hand to stop her from tripping on the last step. "Hey Dad, you up for some heavy lifting?"

Cole straightened up, flexed his muscles, and cocked his head. "I'm there," he said, before jogging down the path to the car.

Lucy shook her head and followed her sisters inside. Phoebe stared at Cole for a second before going to Piper.

"This is driving me mad," she whispered.

"What is?" Piper asked, as she watched Lucy mingle with the rest of her cousins.

"This thing with Cole and Lucy. It's becoming harder to deal with," Phoebe replied softly.

"Phoebe, Cole's changed. Lucy's grown to be good, thanks to you being a Charmed One," Piper replied. "You shouldn't worry too much."

"I can't help it, Piper. Sometimes I feel that Lucy would turn evil, just like Cole." Phoebe bit her lip.

"Is that the real reason, or are you scared because your feelings for Cole are returning?" Coop asked gently.

Phoebe blushed. "No, Coop. It's just that I have this bad feeling about her. I can't shake it off."

"Try getting a premonition," Paige suggested. "It might give you a clue to her future."

"That's what I'm scared of seeing. I don't want her to become a demon," Phoebe said fearfully.

"She _is_ half-demon, Phoebe," Leo pointed out. "You have to trust her. I'm sure she won't be seduced by evil."

Phoebe took a deep breath, and nodded. "I hope so. I lost Cole once, and I don't want to lose _her_. But I'm afraid that I might have to, sooner or later."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Today had been rather tiring, and she couldn't believe how fast things were going. Last night she was with Deacon and Lana Montgomery, and now, she was a Halliwell. No, a Turner – the family had agreed that Lucy would adopt Cole's last name.

After she and her sisters had unpacked, they had ushered her into their bedroom and showed her all their stuff. Lucy felt very welcome indeed, but she couldn't sense any warmth coming from her mom. It was as if Lucy was just a guest, and not her daughter.

The entire day Lucy spent getting to know her sisters and cousins, who were very nice and were very funny. Lucy learned that each of them had special powers like her, but they seemed to have a headstart. Cole promised her that he would help her train and discover her different powers, and Lucy was excited.

She was never completely close to Deacon, and having a dad like Cole was more than Lucy had hoped for. And speaking of Cole...

"Hey Lucy, can you spread this sleeping bag out for me?" Cole handed her a faded green sleeping bag which she unrolled onto the floor beside the bed. "It looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor after all."

Lucy had phoned a store downtown and requested for a bed to be delivered to the manor that evening, but the clerk told her that all deliveries would be made tomorrow. Lucy reluctantly placed the order – she didn't like having her dad sleep on the cold, hard floor.

"How was dinner?" Lucy asked as she lay back on the bed. Cole had told her that this was the first time he ate properly; he didn't feel the urge to eat human food a lot, since his demon side could repress his human urges. Now that he was mortal, he had to adjust to a lot, but Lucy was determined to help him every step of the way.

"It was good," Cole replied, lying on the sleeping bag and placing both hands behind his head. "I knew Piper cooked well, but I didn't know she was _that_ good."

She laughed and leaned on her side to face her dad. "Yeah, it was delicious. I can't wait to try her lasagna and berry pancakes. Wyatt told me all about them."

"You've become close to your sisters and cousins," Cole observed, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "It's like you've been waiting all this time to be with them."

"And you," Lucy added, smiling. "I'm glad you're alive, Dad." She reached for his hand and he took it.

"Me too." Cole drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He wanted to tell her how he felt when he carried her in his arms when she was a baby, and how he felt all the evil inside of him slip away when he knew that she was probably the only person in the world who loved him for who he was, and not because the Source was inside him. Cole opened his mouth to speak, but he saw that she had fallen asleep, still holding his hand.

Cole smiled and closed his eyes. Even mortals like him needed rest.

* * *

"Is she going to school with us?"

"Hey Chris, did you see my notebook?"

"Moooom! Phaedra took the last pancake and I only had two!"

_What's going on?_ Lucy wondered. _Why is it so noisy in here?_

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself floating near the ceiling. She gasped, but she couldn't seem to get herself down.

"Dad!" she cried out desperately. "Dad!"

Cole leapt to his feet and his eyes scanned the room. "Lucy? Lucy, where are you?"

"Up here!" Lucy called, waving her hands frantically.

Cole looked up and his eyes widened. "You can levitate?"

"Obviously! Come on Dad, how do I get down from here?" Lucy was panicking and making frantic motions with her hands. "I hate heights!"

"I don't know. Phoebe has that power, she can help you," Cole said, hurriedly throwing a shirt and pants on. "Stay there."

"Oh sure, Dad. It's not like I can -" Lucy suddenly shimmered out.

"Great," Cole muttered as he walked to the door and wrenched it open. "Phoebe?"

"She's gone," Coop said from the bedroom near the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy levitated, and then she shimmered out," Cole said irritably. "I don't know where to look for her."

A thud was heard overhead.

Cole and Coop looked at each other and then in the direction of the attic. Both men sprinted up the stairs, Cole in the lead. When they reached the attic they saw Lucy lying on the ground, whimpering.

Cole rushed to her side and helped her up. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," she said, leaning against his arm. "What happened? How did I get in here? I remember talking to you and then thinking about the attic and the next thing I knew I was levitating in here."

"How did you get down?" Coop asked.

"I don't know. It was like a huge hook released me and I fell to the floor," Lucy replied. "You know, these powers can be really annoying."

"They can save your life, Lucy," Cole said. "I'll teach you how to use and control them. It may take some time, but I'm all yours."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

"Why don't you two go down for breakfast? Piper's probably wondering where the two of you are," Coop suggested.

Cole and Lucy started heading for the door, but Coop asked Cole to wait. When Lucy was gone, Coop closed the door.

"Well, Coop? What is it?" Cole asked, crossing his arms.

"You know what this is about," Coop said slowly. "It's about Phoebe."

"I knew it. What about her?"

"She's affected by your presence, Cole. She doesn't tell me anything about you, but I know how she feels. She still loves you." Coop put one arm on a side table and looked at Cole intently.

"What are you suggesting I do about it? She was the one who vanquished me and sent me into that cosmic void," Cole replied scathingly. "I love her and did everything I could to prove to her that I was good, but she never gave me another chance."

"Love," Coop whispered, and Cole realized what he had said. "So you haven't forgotten your feelings for her."

"I don't think anyone can forget their feelings for the person who showed them how it felt to be human," Cole countered. "Phoebe is the only woman I will ever love, and not even you can change that."

"I know," Coop replied. "I just don't like to see her hurt. You're hurting her by being here, Cole."

"Are you suggesting that I go away? Never," Cole said angrily. "I am not leaving my daughter here alone. She needs me."

"Does she? Or do you need _her_?" Coop looked at Cole. "I' m not sending you away –"

"Like you can," Cole interrupted. "Coop, you've won. You're the one she married, you're her soul mate. I accept that. All I ask is to be with Lucy. She's the only thing I have left of the love Phoebe and I once shared. Take her away from me, and I swear my humanity will be destroyed."

Coop sighed. "I understand. I just want you to know how Phoebe is feeling. She thinks that Lucy would become evil, like you."

"Lucy? Evil? No, I don't think so. She's the daughter of a Charmed One," Cole reminded him.

"And the previous Source," Coop added. "Her future could swing either way. Plus she grew up with demons. It's likely she could be persuaded by evil."

"Not if I can help it," Cole declared grimly. "Lucy is the only person who matters to me right now, and I'll do everything and anything to protect her."

* * *

Lucy flipped through her schedule and studied it carefully. Deacon and Lana had enrolled her in a local high school for the arts, and she was having trouble finding her way around. As she turned, she bumped into a pale boy. Books flew everywhere, and Lucy groaned inwardly.

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asked, picking up the books. "I'm really sorry."

"No, its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going," Lucy said, taking her books from him. "It's just that I don't know how to find my classrooms, and I'm really pressed for time."

"You're new, huh?" he said, smiling and hoisting his backpack on one shoulder. "Let me see that."

Lucy handed him her schedule and he studied it carefully. In the meantime, Lucy was able to check him out. He was a bit tall – not as tall as David though – quite pale, had brilliantly blue eyes, and really black hair.

"You're saved," the boy said, startling her out of her thoughts. "Your classroom's right there." He pointed to a room that clearly said "A10".

"Wow, thanks," Lucy said gratefully. "I'm bad at directions."

He laughed. "No problem. Oh, if you need any help, my name's Wentworth. Wentworth Gage."

"What a mouthful," Lucy commented, causing him to laugh again.

"Yeah, I know. I guess my mom never thought the effect it would have once I began to learn how to spell." Wentworth was also checking her out, and he obviously liked what he saw.

Lucy smiled. "Try mine: Lucy Colleen Turner. Now _that's_ even tougher."

"I'll say," Wentworth chuckled. "Anyway, I have to go. Catch you later." He gave her a wink and headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I hope so," Lucy murmured. She knew she shouldn't be flirting – not when David had stayed with her even if she kept on moving from place to place during the two years they've been together. But damn, Wentworth was so good-looking. Lucy smiled to herself and headed to her classroom.

As always, she sat near the window and leaned against the backrest. Her class was about scriptwriting, and she didn't feel especially creative today. Luckily the professor was out, so she was given an early reprieve. She called the house (Leo and Cole were there) and asked if her dad could pick her up.

Cole agreed, and so Lucy had settled for one of the stone benches in the front yard.

"Hey new girl," a familiar voice called out, and Lucy turned to see Wentworth grinning behind her.

"Hey," she greeted, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"So Mr. Banks bailed, huh?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Sure. I had him last semester. He was absent half the time, and most of the class got A's," Wentworth revealed. "Just hand in long essays and you're set."

"Wow, thanks for the inside scoop," Lucy said, grinning. "So how come you're not in class?"

"Don't have any." Wentworth dropped his bag near his feet and looked at her. "So Banks was your last class. Lucky."

"Yup. Sure looks like it. I'm just waiting for my dad," Lucy told him.

"Cool. I'm waiting for… nobody," he finished lamely.

Lucy laughed. "You're not waiting for your mom or dad?"

Wentworth shook his head. "Nah, they're usually away on business, so I usually go home to an empty house."

"We're the opposite. I live with my two aunts, my mom, dad, and my three younger sisters," Lucy revealed. She realized she liked him more and more, and that he was reciprocating her feelings. She closed her eyes and tried imagining David.

He hadn't called her for some time, and she wondered if he was okay. Technically they were together, so she wasn't really supposed to like another boy.

But she was.

"So, uh, you free this weekend?" Wentworth asked, looking at her hopefully.

Before Lucy could answer, she heard her dad call her name.

"Whoops, it's my dad," she said, although she knew it was obvious. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," she heard him mumble as she rushed towards Cole, who was striding up the lawn oblivious to the stares and giggles.

"Hey Dad," she greeted. "I'm ready."

"Who were you talking to, Lucy?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to stare at Wentworth. "One of your new friends?"

"Yeah Dad," she stressed, pulling him away towards the car. "He helped me find my classroom."

"Oh, your classroom," he repeated. "I see. It looks like he was asking you out."

Lucy stopped. "How did you know?"

"Well, that's what I looked like when I used to ask your mom out," Cole replied simply. He laughed at the look on Lucy's face. "What? We used to go out. Quite often, in fact."

"It's still weird to know that your parents went out on dates," Lucy admitted, opening the car door. "Do you still plan on asking her out, Dad?"

Cole stiffened slightly.

"Oh right. Coop," Lucy mumbled. "I just thought – I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Cole said as he eased himself onto the driver's seat. "Is there anywhere you need to go before heading home?"

_He's changing the subject_, Lucy thought.

"I'd rather head home," Lucy replied solemnly. "I'd rather start training."

Cole looked at her as he turned the key in the ignition. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded. "If a demon attacks, at least I can protect myself." _And you_, she added silently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Concentrate," Cole stressed. He could feel sweat falling down his back, his neck, and his forehead. In fact, he felt sweaty all over.

Lucy sighed, closed her eyes, and held her palm open. A blue spark flickered in her hand for a few seconds and then died. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Lucy," he said, walking around her. "You did it once, and you can do it again. Concentrate."

Lucy extended her palm and concentrated. She imagined herself holding an energy ball and felt power surge through her veins and erupt on her palm. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a large burn mark on the other side of the basement wall.

"Excellent," Cole said smiling, clearly pleased at her sudden feat. "I asked for an energy ball but you threw a fire ball. Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Thanks… I think." Lucy stared at the wall. "That felt good."

Cole looked at her. "Good? Or evil?"

"I dunno," Lucy admitted. "But when I felt power, it was like I was at ease. Like I was powerful."

"You _are_ powerful," Cole told her. "You have combined the powers of the previous Source and a Charmed One. That heritage isn't easy to deny. That's also one reason why you should learn to control and discover your powers; it is essential in order for you to survive."

"I know, I know," Lucy mumbled, staring at the floor. She closed her eyes again and tried the same technique, but she felt nothing. No power surge, no energy or fire balls – nothing.

"Try again," Cole said simply. "You have to learn at least to create and throw energy balls. Do it, Lucy."

Lucy felt like the last sentence was more of an order rather than fatherly advice, but she ignored it and did the same routine, but this time with her eyes open. She felt the power surge, and a fire ball erupted in her palm. She held it steady, and she could hear her dad say "Excellent, excellent" from behind her.

"Now aim for the target," he said, gesturing to an old dart board pinned to the other side of the basement. "And throw."

Lucy obeyed, but the fire ball smashed to an old mirror standing in the far corner. Shards of glass fell to the floor, and she heard running footsteps.

"What happened?" Paige called, running down the basement steps, with Phoebe close behind her.

"Nothing, Lucy smashed an old mirror, that's all," Cole replied, his gaze fixing on Phoebe. He could tell what she was thinking: the times when they spent training for a fatal battle with the Source in that very basement.

"Sorry Mom," Lucy said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Phoebe replied, but her face was expressionless.

Lucy frowned a bit, and went back to practicing. This time, an energy ball erupted from her palm, but she promptly threw it at the dart board. It hit a few inches to the left of the board, but Lucy felt exultant. She looked back at Phoebe, but she saw that her mother was gone.

Lucy's shoulders drooped; her moment of slight victory was dampened by Phoebe's abrupt departure. She felt a hand on her shoulder; Cole. He was smiling at her, and Lucy knew then that no matter what happened, her dad would always be there for her.

* * *

"Beans," Henry Jr. called from the other side of the dining table. The bowl of beans orbed into Henry's hands and he promptly began spooning portions of it on top of his steak. Beside him Paige and Henry Sr. were discussing something about the sudden crime rate in San Francisco, while Coop set another platter of steaks on the table.

Lucy was seated beside her half-sister, Phaedra, and Cole. He was cutting the steak into tiny pieces while Phaedra was finishing her second helping of mashed potatoes. That afternoon was as tiring as yesterday, and Lucy felt drained. After Paige and Phoebe had rushed down to the basement, Lucy had tried for a few more times before stopping the training.

At first Cole wanted her to try a few more times, but Lucy didn't feel up to it. She had only spent two days with the Halliwells and she could definitely feel as if her mom didn't like or love her. She didn't have to ask Phoebe that; the very sight of her expression every time Lucy looked at her told her everything.

Phoebe had never wanted her in the first place.

Lucy could feel tears coming to her eyes but she willed them away. She would not start crying at the dinner table, nor would she give Phoebe the chance to think that her "other" daughter was weak.

Lucy took a few more bites from her steak, stood up, and excused herself. She ran up the stairs and bolted into the room she and her dad shared. The new bed had already been brought in while she was in school, and she fingered the varnish thoughtfully.

Cole and Phoebe. There was something that happened in the past that made them uneasy around each other, but Lucy knew that her dad still loved her mom fiercely. Why was Phoebe too stubborn to see that? Why did Phoebe hate her – and him – with such passion?

"If only you would call," she whispered into the empty room. Whenever she felt like this, she always thought of David.

David Spencer was a boy her age who she met at camp two years ago. She was by the shore dipping her feet in the cold water when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and fell in love.

He had black hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. He was also gentle, kind, understanding – in short, everything Lucy wanted in a guy. She knew they were both young (they were 14 at the time), but they both described their feelings as "electric".

They had spent some time at camp together and became inseparable. Unfortunately their time was cut short when she had to go with her parents, and so she began a series of moving from one state to another. At first she thought her relationship with David was over, but he remained by her side and never wavered.

Now she missed him more than ever. She longed to see him and pour all her feelings out. She didn't want to talk to her dad about it because she could see how much it hurt him. And she didn't want to hurt him.

"Lucy?" She heard the bedroom door open and Prue stepped inside. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied hoarsely. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Prue sat cross-legged on Lucy's bed and looked at her older half-sister curiously. "You're not feeling so good, are you?"

Lucy nodded. She remembered her sister was able to read the emotions of another person (a gift she had inherited from her dad, Coop). "I just remembered Deacon and Lana. I miss them."

"Oh." Prue looked down. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here. So is Mom."

Lucy felt herself grow tense. "Thanks Prue, I'll remember that. Is there anything else you need to ask me?"

Prue shook her head. "I was worried."

"That's sweet, Prue. Thanks," Lucy said gratefully.

Prue stood up and gave Lucy a hug before leaving. Lucy closed the door behind her sister and copied her pose. She moaned and slumped forward on the bed as thoughts raced wildly in her mind. Not only does she have to deal with school, running the Montgomery business, and training, but also accept the cool attitude Phoebe and Cole were displaying to each other.

She didn't know that at that moment, someone as powerful as her – if not more – wanted her dead.

* * *

Danica smoothed her hair and looked at herself. Her beauty hadn't diminished over the years, even after taking care of the Source of All Evil. She was proud of her position – proud that she could call the Source her son.

She remembered the time when she was given the honorable task of raising him and the struggle she had to go through to put him on the throne of the Underworld. All that was worth it. Now, she was getting ready to wait on the Source, who had announced an urgent meeting of all the high and upper level demons at his command.

She would be there, of course, standing behind him, the only woman in his life. Danica smiled, and her reflection smiled back.

The door to her chamber opened and Prognac, one of her bodyguards, told her that the Source was waiting. Danica swept from her chamber and walked down the dark hallway into the main chamber.

There he stood, as proud and as handsome as his predecessor. The Source was in a sleek business suit (although he was still quite young) that complemented his handsome features. If it wasn't for the angry expression he had on his face, Danica would have been content to stare at him for the entire meeting.

"Danica," the Source greeted smoothly, and the other demons murmured their greeting. She made her way to the front, where the Source kissed her hand respectfully before she took her place.

"I have sent you all here to discuss the small matter of the hybrid," the Source began, his dark gaze sweeping the entire chamber. He spoke softly, but his voice carried to the very back. "I have sent hundreds of your comrades to kill her, and yet she lives. Explain yourselves."

The demons immediately broke into nervous chatter, saying that the two demons which guarded her were powerful, and now she was in the protection of the Charmed Ones.

The Source raised his hand and they all fell silent. "I need not remind you why we should exterminate her. She is the daughter of a Charmed One, and seems to possess demonic powers. How and why, we may never know. I want her dead before the year is out, and the one who does kill her shall be greatly rewarded."

Suddenly, the Source flung a fire ball in the midst of the group, where it hit a demon which immediately exploded. The remaining demons looked at the Source fearfully, as if he would throw another fire ball at them.

"I have said this time and again, and yet she lives. Kill her, or suffer my displeasure," the Source threatened.

The demons bowed, and one by one they shimmered out.

"Must you be so harsh, my Lord?" Danica crooned, placing a hand on the Source's shoulder.

"They won't take action unless they see a demon die infront of them," the Source replied. "I have learned that much in all my years of being the Source. You of all people should know that."

"Of course, of course," Danica agreed. She loved the feel of his hard muscles under her hand, but she knew if she pushed a relationship with him, he would despise her. She _was_ supposed to be his mother, after all.

The Source walked out of the chamber with Danica at his heels. She knew he was going to retire to his chambers, or flame into his downtown suite. As predicted, he flamed out as he walked, leaving Danica alone.

* * *

Lucy felt someone placing a blanket over her and called out groggily. As she opened her eyes, she saw her dad's face and could feel his hand on her forehead.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling. "Did I wake you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not really. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Cole said. "You should go back to sleep, it looks like our training session didn't go so well earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"No it's okay, Dad. I understand," Lucy said, sitting up. "I know how important it is for me to learn my powers."

Before Cole could say anything else, a demon shimmered in, his eyes staring straight at her. Her reflexes kicked in, and she pushed Cole out of the way before he could even throw an energy ball at him. The next second she dodged an energy ball and reciprocated by flinging a fire ball at him. Her aim was still off; the fire ball ended up smashing into a framed artwork.

Lucy realized the noise they were making, and that footsteps were thundering up the steps and down the hallway. The demon must have heard the footsteps as well, because he shimmered out.

"Lucy! Cole!" Piper wrenched the bedroom door open and saw the mess: the frame lying on the floor, charred, while Cole was on the floor as well. Lucy saw that another fire ball was in her hand, and she quickly extinguished it.

"What happened?" Leo asked, as he stopped Wyatt and Chris from entering.

"Demon attack," Lucy said angrily. "Dad?"

Cole stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm fine. It looks like the Source is getting more and more desperate."

"Well obviously," Piper said sarcastically. "Look at what he did to the artwork!"

"Uh, that was me, actually," Lucy admitted. "Sorry."

"Oh Lucy," Piper chided.

Lucy hung her head. "I know, more practice."

Cole put an arm around her shoulders to reassure her. "It's okay. I'll see to it that she gets enough training."

"Yeah, until she dies from it," Phoebe muttered softly. She remembered the strenuous training she and Cole went through and how pushy he was. Somehow that, instead of the intimacy they shared during that time, pushed its way into her mind.

Piper and Cole were looking at her; Lucy's face was unreadable. Prue, who was sitting with her Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry in the living room, felt her sister's pain. Coop did as well, and he squeezed Phoebe's hand gently.

"So, we'll fix the room in the morning," Piper said quickly, in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence. Phoebe turned on her heels and left, while Coop gave Lucy a half-smile before following his wife.

* * *

"I want to stay in the estate, Dad," Lucy said as Cole drove her to school the next day.

"No. That's out of the question," Cole refused. "You need constant protection, and you can't have that when you're miles away."

"So? Leo or Aunt Paige can orb in there or I can shimmer to the manor," Lucy countered. "Please, Dad. You can come if you want. I just need to get out of there."

Cole parked the car near the school entrance and faced his daughter. "Is this about your mom?"

Lucy didn't answer.

"Come on, Lucy, you can tell me," Cole pressed. "I won't tell her, I promise. She won't even talk to me."

"I need to get away for a while, that's all," Lucy insisted lamely. She knew that her dad wasn't buying it; that he had guessed that her relationship with Phoebe was quickly becoming strained. But to her surprise, he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 2018**

"Finally," Lucy said, slamming her locker door shut. "I can't believe it's the weekend."

"Hey, you'd better believe it, Luce," Wentworth said as he leaned against the lockers nonchalantly. "We can finally see that new horror movie showing at the multiplex."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, while you hide behind your hands every time something scary happens."

Wentworth shrugged. "So? At least I'm not scared to admit it."

She rolled her eyes and spun the combination lock before they headed towards the exit. It was nearly a month later and she and her dad, Cole, had moved to the Montgomery estate. A few close calls with demons had honed her fire ball throwing, but there were times when she came within a hair's breadth of dying. Thank goodness she had a demon's quick reflexes.

Add to that the fact that David still hadn't contacted her even though she occasionally left him e-mails and messages on his phone. She did, however, get the hang of juggling the Montgomery businesses (Cole took over for her on that front, which gave him the chance to slip into society again), continue rigorous training, ace a few tests, and even become friends with Wentworth.

Life is perfect. Well, almost, that is.

Ever since she moved to the estate Lucy hardly saw her mom. Even when she dropped by the manor, Phoebe was usually at work or conveniently away. Lucy found herself being indifferent to her mom; she knew that she wasn't wanted and she had accepted it, just like Cole had accepted that the woman he loved was already married.

"Is your dad coming to pick you up?" Wentworth asked as they reached their favorite spot on the front yard: the huge oak tree. A few jocks hung around, but since Wentworth was a bit popular, they weren't bothered.

She nodded. "As always. He takes time off just for that."

"Awesome. It's cool you have this great relationship with your dad," Wentworth commented. "He seems intimidating, though."

Lucy laughed. "All dads are, I think."

Wentworth shrugged. "Well he sure is scary sometimes."

"You should see him when he just woke up," Lucy said laughing.

"So it's just you and your dad, huh?" Wentworth said, pulling at a blade of grass.

"Yeah. Mom has another family, so it's just me and Dad." Lucy felt uncomfortable; she didn't like talking about her mom much.

"But you still see her?"

"No. Whenever I visit she usually isn't around."

Wentworth leaned against the tree trunk and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the branches overhead. Lucy mimicked him, which caused him to laugh and poke her on the stomach. She poked him as well, and soon they were laughing and attempting to poke each other.

"Ahem."

Lucy stopped and turned around. "Hey Dad."

Cole was standing a few feet from them and he looked amused. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all, sir," Wentworth said, rising to his feet at once. "We were just.."

"Fooling around?" Cole cut in, a sly grin on his face.

"Dad," Lucy warned. She knew her dad was going to make fun of her again, and she knew she was blushing.

Cole threw her a look and she sighed, crossing her arms.

"A little," Wentworth said. "I didn't mean to be too forward."

"It's fine, Lucy can take care of herself," Cole said, but his grin never wavered. Another girl thought he was grinning at her and she batted her eyelashes. Lucy saw this and stifled a laugh.

"Come _on_, Dad." Lucy tugged at his arm impatiently, but he held his ground.

"Do you need a ride, Mr. Gage?" he asked Wentworth, who looked taken aback.

"Uh, no thanks, sir," he replied, his eyes widening. "I usually walk home. It gives me time to think."

"I see. Well, I'll be seeing you, Mr. Gage," Cole said, smiling.

"Bye," Lucy said, giving Wentworth a slight grimace. She would have to apologize to him later, but he smiled and Lucy knew he understood.

Once she and Cole were in the car she rounded on him. "What was that for?"

Cole looked at her. "What was what?"

"Why did you make fun of him?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

"You two looked silly. Would you rather I made fun of you instead of him?" Cole said, as if that would have settled the matter.

"No, but come on, Dad, why do you have to tease him?"

Cole shrugged. "Because I can see that he's completely smitten with my beautiful daughter and I want him to know that I know."

Lucy sighed. "Oh Dad."

Cole's hearty laugh echoed throughout the car as they made their way back home.

* * *

The Source exhaled. The hybrid was still alive. It appears that he was surrounded by idiots. Incompetent fools. He threw a fire ball into the fireplace and the logs erupted into flames. He paced the entire length of his suite before sitting into his favorite chair.

As if Danica could sense his distress, she shimmered in.

"My Lord," she bowed, before walking over to him and placing one hand on the armrest of his chair. "You seem troubled."

"The fools," he hissed angrily. "They let her live! How many attacks must be made before she is dead?"

"Patience, my son," Danica soothed, rubbing her hand down the length of his arm. "Like you said, she is powerful. It may take some time."

"I have given them years! Who is she that she constantly eludes my attacks? Must I do everything myself?" the Source ranted, casting Danica's arm aside and standing up.

Danica was hurt. This was the first time the Source refused her "motherly" touch, and she didn't like it. He was hers – all hers. He didn't know the truth yet, of course, but when he did, she knew that they would be together.

It was only fitting – she _did_ take care of him until he was old enough to rule by himself. And even then he was never alone; she was always with him.

"I'll be eighteen in a few months," the Source muttered to himself. "I can't let her live beyond that. If they don't kill her by then, I'll do it myself."

_If you only knew_, Danica thought silently. _If you only knew who you are so dead-set on killing._

_

* * *

_

Lucy slammed hard onto the rubber mat while Cole towered over her.

"Remember, when you see me expand, you contract," he said.

Lucy nodded. Even though Cole was mortal, it was obvious he still retained most of his demon reflexes; he might not have his powers, but his fighting skills were still in top form.

"And when you contract, I expand," she finished. She quickly flipped to her feet and faced him again. When Cole swung his left fist she dodged it and countered with a blow of her own. It almost came in contact with Cole's head, but he moved his head just in time.

Lucy saw Cole raise his leg and she contracted, making her avoid his kick to her stomach. She did a backflip and her foot collided with Cole's jaw, which cause him to cry out in pain.

"Dad!" Lucy whirled around and stared at Cole, who was rubbing his jaw. "You okay?"

Without warning Cole crouched down and used his leg to make her off balance, causing Lucy to fall down on the mat again.

"Lesson number one: _never_ get distracted by your enemy. No matter what happens, stay focused," Cole told her. He helped pull her up and the session began again.

An hour later Lucy lay on the floor. Her muscles were sore all over, and she knew that she might not have the energy to meet Wentworth later. She still had to work on her energy ball training.

"Dad, can I take a break? I need to call Wentworth." Lucy stood up.

Cole nodded, but he had a mischievous grin on his face again.

"Oh no, not that again," Lucy warned, before going out of the room. The cordless phone was a few feet from her, but before she could reach it, she sensed a demon.

Instinctively she crouched down – and just in time. An energy ball exploded at the wall near her head. She turned and saw a demon standing near the training room. Without much thought, Lucy threw an energy ball at the demon.

It was engulfed in flames and exploded, but Lucy didn't have time to celebrate. Two more demons shimmered in, and they threw bolts of electricity at her. Lucy shimmered out and into the training room, where Cole was getting ready to head to the door. He had pulled a fitting tank top and was even holding a sword.

"Dad!" she hissed, and Cole was at her side immediately.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Serial attacks," she said quietly. "Dad, you have to lay low. I'll distract them."

Cole shook his head. "No. I can help."

"Dad, you're mortal; you don't have the powers you once had," Lucy reminded him gently. "Trust me."

Cole hesitated for a split second before nodding his head. Lucy shimmered back into the hallway, but the demons were nowhere in sight.

_Concentrate,_ she told herself. She sensed the demons were invisible, and she conjured a sharp knife and threw it at the marble pillar, while in her other hand she created a fire ball and threw it behind her.

Two frantic screams told her she had succeeded, but what she didn't count on was another demon, who threw an energy ball from her left. She dodged it – but barely. Lucy felt the energy ball graze her shoulder, and she cried out.

Back in the training room Cole heard her cry and he immediately ran outside. He nearly bumped into the demon, which saw him and threw an energy ball at him. Cole quickly dodged the energy ball and dove for the corner table. The demon tried to throw another energy ball at him, but Lucy sent a fire ball into the demon's back.

"Lucy!" Cole called, running to his daughter who was lying on the floor. Her right shoulder was bleeding.

"Did I get him?" she asked weakly.

Cole nodded; he could see she was in a lot of pain.

"Leo! Leo!" he shouted, and a few seconds later a shimmer of blue sparks appeared a few feet in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Paige. Cole had forgotten that Leo was no longer a Whitelighter and couldn't heal Lucy.

"It's Lucy," Cole said hurriedly.

Paige quickly placed her palm over Lucy's shoulder and tried to heal her. Lucy winced and grabbed onto Cole's hand.

"Dad.." she whimpered.

"It's okay, honey, it'll be over soon," Cole assured her.

Paige looked at him. "I can't heal her completely, she's half-demon."

"Well find some way, damn it!" he said.

Paige sighed and held his and Lucy's hands before orbing them to the manor.

* * *

"I win! I win!"

"No way, Chris, I win! Checkmate, see?"

"Not again!"

The Halliwell manor was in an uproar; the younger Halliwell generation had just returned from school and they were relaxing in the living room for a bit before dinner. Wyatt and Chris were playing chess, while Henry Jr. was climbing on the counter for second helping of cookies. Pandora and Pamela, Henry's twin sisters, were on the landing, reading something from the Book of Shadows. Prue, Phaedra, and Penelope were upstairs with Coop, while Melinda was helping Piper in the kitchen.

The cacophony of voices was interrupted by the arrival of Paige, Cole, and Lucy, who was bleeding profusely from her shoulder.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige called frantically. "I need you here pronto!"

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Wyatt asked, walking over to his oldest cousin. "How come she isn't healed?"

"She's part demon, Wyatt," Paige said patiently, ruffling his hair fondly before hurrying into the kitchen. Piper poked her head out of the kitchen, her eyes taking in the scene: Cole carrying Lucy in his arms, while she clutched tightly to his shirt.

"In here," she told him, and Cole strode into the kitchen. The table had been cleared and a small pot was already bubbling. Paige was a whirlwind; she quickly cut a few herbs and dropped them into the pot, stirring it occasionally.

"What's wro-?" Phoebe stopped. She saw Lucy on the kitchen table while Cole watched over her. Something painful erupted in her chest, and despite everything that happened between her and Cole, Phoebe's maternal instincts kicked in.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Demon attack," Cole replied shortly. He never took his eyes off his daughter, who was doing her best not to cry out.

Paige drained the remaining herbs and packed them tightly. "This is going to hurt, sweetie," she said, smoothing Lucy's hair. "Are you ready?"

Lucy opened her eyes, looked at Cole, and then at Paige. "Ready," she mumbled weakly.

Paige placed the hot packet of herbs on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy had promised herself she wouldn't scream, but it was like a blowtorch was being seared on her skin. She screamed, and her back arched. Cole winced; her nails were digging into his hand but he never let go.

Lucy flopped limply on the table. Piper handed Paige the tongs; she then used it to remove the herbs from Lucy's shoulder. Lucy didn't know when she experienced pain like that, and she knew it was far from over.

Paige placed another herb packet on Lucy's shoulder and she, like the rest of the adults in the room, winced when Lucy gave another scream. Cole could see that Coop and Leo were calming the other children, but Phaedra had slipped into the kitchen and was looking fearfully at her older sister.

"Is she going to die, Mom?" she asked, clutching to Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe didn't answer; her eyes were locked onto Lucy. A tear slipped from her eye, quickly followed by another.

_She can't die, she can't_, Phoebe thought desperately. _Please, no._

Lucy flopped onto the table again, and her breathing became gasps. "No more. It hurts too much. Daddy.." she turned to her side so that she could look at Cole. "I don't want it anymore. Please, it burns."

Cole fiercely kissed Lucy's forehead. "Lucy, you have to. Otherwise the pain will get worse." He helped her lie on the table again. "I'll be right here, baby. I'll never leave you."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy didn't know how long the pain lasted; it felt like ages. Finally, her Aunt Paige removed the herbs from her shoulder.

"It's over, Lucy," she said, smoothing the hair away from Lucy's face.

"Come on, honey," Cole grunted, placing a hand on her back and helping her sit up. Lucy sat up and examined her sore shoulder. The herbs had worked, but her skin was still an angry red.

"How are you feeling?" Phaedra piped up. "Does it still hurt?"

Lucy smiled wanly. "A little. I'm okay, Phaedy, don't worry."

The information must have been enough for Phaedra, because she rushed outside to tell her other cousins the news.

Lucy saw Phoebe near the door. "Hey Mom."

Phoebe smiled a little before going out the door. Lucy's shoulders drooped, and she tried to hop off the table and onto the floor.

"Are you sure you can walk, Lucy?" Cole asked worriedly. "I think you need to rest."

"Oh come on, Dad, I'm fine, thanks to Aunt Paige," Lucy said, lying between her teeth. Her shoulder felt as if it were on fire, but she didn't want to worry her dad any more.

"Don't mention it." Paige had already placed everything back in its proper places, and Piper and Melinda were starting to resume cooking.

Lucy – with Cole close by – walked into the main entranceway, where she was immediately rushed upon by her cousins. It was obvious that they were all worried, and Lucy assured them she was fine.

Lucy was able to excuse herself long enough to phone Wentworth to tell him that she couldn't make it because she was having dinner with her mom. He was okay with it, and they rescheduled their meeting for next Friday night.

"Who was that?" Chris asked when she had put the phone back on its cradle.

"Wentworth. He's this guy I know at school," she said.

"Ooooh, Lucy's got a boyfriend!" Chris chanted, causing the younger cousins to join in.

"Oh come on you guys, he's not!" Lucy called indignantly, but that only made them chant "Lucy's got a boyfriend" even louder. Lucy saw her dad leaning against the wall, a 'Don't look at me, I didn't do it' expression on his face.

Lucy sighed loudly and sat down on the stairs. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, but she ignored it.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Aunt Piper," Lucy said, giving her aunt a tight hug.

"So when will you and Cole come back?" Piper asked.

Lucy thought about it for a bit. "Maybe on Tuesday? I have a huge exam on Monday."

"Tuesday. Got it," Piper repeated. Lucy laughed. Her Aunt Piper made the funniest faces sometimes.

"Oh, and tell my mom I said good night," Lucy said.

Piper was silent, but she nodded. Lucy smiled and walked down the path with Cole. Piper watched her niece and her ex brother-in-law walk away before closing the door.

"I seriously don't know why Phoebe won't approach her," Piper lamented. "Lucy _is_ her daughter, for crying out loud!"

"You shouldn't pressure her, Piper," Leo said gently. "Phoebe is going through a lot as well. The return of Cole, plus the truth about Lucy... it's too much to take in."

"But can't she be a little warm? She's like an ice queen around Lucy!" Piper walked into the kitchen while Leo followed.

"Maybe it's because Cole is always with Lucy," Leo suggested. "He hardly lets Lucy go anywhere alone."

"Probably. Phoebe has always been stubborn." Piper started washing the dishes. Leo picked up a dish rag and prepared to wipe the dishes dry.

"I just wish that she's come to her senses," Piper mused thoughtfully, as she ran a soapy sponge across a dirty plate. "Lucy's in constant danger, and Cole can't protect her anymore. It's not like he won't try – I swear, that man would jump off the San Francisco Bridge to keep Lucy safe."

"Just like he would have for Phoebe," Leo finished.

"Exactly! We don't even know how long Lucy can hold up like this," Piper whispered. "I know she's powerful, but that even makes her a bigger threat to the Source. God I hate that man."

Leo chuckled. "Lucy has the best teacher. Cole was the most powerful and deadly demon out there; I'm sure he'll teach his daughter everything he knows. But you're right. We have to make Phoebe see that she can't treat Lucy coldly every time they see each other."

Piper eyed Leo. She knew her husband had a plan, and she just had to be patient.

* * *

Lucy switched the lights on and slipped out of her sneakers. She wasn't able to change since this afternoon, and she felt yucky and sweaty all over. It was a good thing she had left a jacket in her old room, and Cole was able to swipe a leather jacket from some of the new things they had bought a few weeks ago.

At least they weren't stopped by any policeman while they waited for a taxi to take them back home. Lucy heard her dad turn on the shower, and Lucy went to her closet and took a pyjama set out. Her right arm still felt sore, so she had to sling her pyjamas over her left arm and she headed to her own bathroom.

She turned the faucet on and waited until the water level in the bathtub was high enough before switching the faucet off. Lucy poured her favourite vanilla orchid bath oil into the bathtub and swirled the water a bit.

The water felt warm and soothing, and Lucy slipped out of her smelly clothes and into the bathtub. She sank a bit lower until the water was up to her shoulders before closing her eyes. She was vaguely aware of her dad moving about in the room next door, but she allowed herself to sink into some form of a half-sleep.

In her mind she saw Cole in a pressed black suit, leaning over a crib which held a baby.

"_I love you," he whispered. "I'll never get tired of saying it, Lucy. Never."_

_A sudden noise from the floor below distracted him, and Cole reluctantly stood up. The baby was grasping his ring finger, and Cole gently pried the small, chubby hand away. The baby sensed he was leaving, because it gave a small coo, which became a soft wail._

"_Seer," Cole said, and a woman shimmered into the room. _

"_My Lord," she said respectfully, bowing. _

"_Take her," Cole said, turning his face away from the baby, who was becoming agitated. _

_The Seer obeyed. She took the struggling child in her arms before shimmering out._

Lucy's eyes snapped open.

"The Seer," she whispered into the empty room. She wondered if there was an entry in the Book Of Shadows. _Who was she, and why did my dad entrust me to her?_

_

* * *

_

"Failure." The word rang throughout the apartment, and the two demons that were in the suite trembled.

The Source was displeased. He didn't give the demons time to explain; with a flick of his hand he sent a fire ball which engulfed the demons, sending them to the Wasteland. He couldn't believe that this hybrid had lasted long. Longer than other witches and warlocks who he had killed.

He raised his head and howled with fury. "Danica!"

Danica shimmered into the room. "My Lord," she greeted primly.

"The demons you suggested were useless," he seethed. "Like all the others. Are you sure you're sending the right ones?"

"Sssshhh," Danica soothed. "One succeeded in wounding the hybrid. Now I just have to find a demon more powerful than he is."

Danica placed one hand on the Source's right shoulder and he flinched. Danica was surprised – and hurt. It was as if he didn't want her touching him.

_Does he know how I feel about him?_ Danica wondered. _Impossible. I have told no one._

The Source walked over to the window and gazed at the city below. "I have an important meeting with the vampires. The previous Source was a fool to deny their allegiance; they are extremely useful. I want you to stay here, Danica."

Danica inclined her head. "As you wish, my Lord."

"There are so many things my predecessor did wrong. Falling in love with a witch, bah! Plus he seems to have rejected many creatures. No matter. His loss is my gain," the Source declared. It was as if he were talking to himself.

"You must remember to succeed where he failed," Danica told him. It was a lesson she had taught him since he was little. "It is the only way you can be the best Source."

The Source nodded, but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking hard on how to banish the stain on his rule as the Source of All Evil; a stain which was currently residing in a costly estate on the outskirts of San Francisco.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you know the Seer?"

Cole stopped. He and Lucy were in the training room, getting ready for another round. So far Lucy seemed to have mastered shimmering and throwing fire balls, although her aim was still off sometimes. There were dozens of scorch marks on the wall beside the primary target, and a huge burn mark on the center.

"Where did you get that name?" Cole asked her.

"I – saw her in a dream," Lucy replied, looking down. "And I saw you."

"She was my assistant, in a way," Cole said, carefully choosing his words. "She carried out my orders, and she was able to see the future."

"She never saw your downfall?" Lucy asked. "If she had visions of the future, why didn't she tell you?"

"She had other plans. When Phoebe was pregnant with your older brother, the Seer planned to place him in her own womb so that she would become the next Source. She was planning to supplant me." Cole looked at Lucy, who was astounded.

"I have an older brother?" she whispered.

"Had," Cole corrected her. "Phoebe had to kill him once the Seer was carrying him; he was too evil."

"She could have raised him! Why doesn't she like your kids, Dad?" Lucy cried. "She could have saved my brother! She could have done something about it! Why does she always give up when it concerns you?"

Cole tried to calm her down, but Lucy would have none of it.

"She doesn't want me, does she?" Lucy whispered. "I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't even feel anything for me!"

"Lucy, that's not true," Cole said, but in his heart he understood why Lucy felt that way. Phoebe was always finding an excuse not to see Lucy, and when they did meet, Phoebe acted distant. "Phoebe loves you very much."

Lucy laughed mirthlessly. "Oh please. If she does love me, then she should show it! I've been reaching out to her, but she always slaps my hands away! It's like she didn't even want to give birth to me!"

Cole grasped both of Lucy's arms. "Phoebe does love you. She can't show you how she feels because… because of me. I hurt her badly, Lucy. I think she's still hurt because of what I did."

"So? That shouldn't stop her from accepting me as her own! I don't think it's so hard to say 'Hi Lucy, welcome home. How was your day?' every once in a while!" Lucy inhaled sharply. "I'd rather continue training, Dad."

Cole released Lucy and sighed. "Whatever you say, honey."

Lucy adopted a defensive stance and concentrated. She decided to keep her eyes open while concentrating, and Cole noticed that her eyes glazed over when she did it.

"This time, we'll see if you can channel your other powers," Cole intoned. He walked around Lucy, correcting her stance when appropriate. "I don't expect you to discover other powers at once, but if you do, please don't aim at me."

Lucy's mouth twitched as if she was keeping herself from laughing, but she maintained her stance.

"Now, probe deep within yourself, and let the power out," Cole instructed.

Lucy obeyed, but she only released two huge fire balls. She tried again, but this time, she created energy balls. She sighed. "Dad, I think I'm limited to these two."

"Don't think like that!" Cole snapped. "You're half-demon, and the daughter of the past Source, no less. You have an arsenal of powers at your disposal. These things take time, like I said. Very well, we'll practice your aim. I think you've improved, given that you were able to vanquish those demons yesterday."

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"Don't be too cocky, Lucy," Cole informed her. "Never assume the battle is over. You may be powerful, but there are more demons out there. If they attack at the same time, you're dead. Never get caught off guard."

Lucy nodded. "I know. What if they attack in public?"

"Ah. That they'll never do," Cole said. "The Source doesn't want the exposure of magic. Unless he becomes very, very, _very_ desperate, demons won't attack you when you're in school or in any public place. They usually wait when you're alone."

"So that means I can't go to the movies with Wentworth," Lucy mused.

Cole chuckled. "Maybe you can go to your Aunt Piper's restaurant instead. At least she can keep an eye on you."

"So you're not coming?" Lucy asked slyly. "I thought you were getting paranoid about me going out with him."

"Nah, you two have fun," Cole said, waving her away.

"We're done?" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Usually Cole insisted on getting four hours of training every day.

"Well you need time to prepare, don't you?"

Lucy didn't need to ask twice; she gave him a tight hug and rushed upstairs. Cole watched her go, and he smiled. He remembered the times he went to the Halliwell manor to pick Phoebe up for a date. When he began living there with Phoebe, all he had to do was turn over in bed and ask her out.

He sighed. He still loved Phoebe terribly, and he knew that the damned cupid knew how he felt.

_If I didn't give a damn about your daughters Coop, I'd take Phoebe away from you,_ he thought angrily.

But he did. Prudence, Penelope, and Phaedra were Phoebe's daughters through and through, and he could even see bits of Phoebe in them. Prudence had Phoebe's eyes, Penelope had Phoebe's alluring walk, while Phaedra was definitely channeling Phoebe's spirit.

Lucy, on the other hand, had his attitude and looks, except for her mouth, which she had inherited from Phoebe. Lucy was like a female version of him.

Cole walked out of the training room and closed the door before heading to the study. He knew Lucy would be staying out a bit late, and he decided to busy himself with the Montgomery businesses.

Deacon and Lana Montgomery were able to do a lot when they were posing as humans. They owned a telecommunications company, which Cole was planning to sell, plus a handful of popular retail companies. They had houses in France, Italy, and London, although Lucy told him they only used the Italian villa during summer. Paige had even worked for the Montgomerys at one point, when she attended to a minor charity case involving one of the Montgomery employees.

Cole took a seat behind his ornate desk and looked at the number of folders piled on his tray. With a reluctant sigh, he took the first one and began rifling through the papers.

"This is going to be a long night," he muttered.

* * *

Lucy was ecstatic. She had eagerly phoned Wentworth and told him, and he seemed happy about the idea of going to the movies that night. Lucy called her Aunt Piper to tell her that she and Wentworth were dropping by later, and her aunt agreed.

"Wyatt will be here, so he can help keep an eye on you," Piper told her.

"Great! I got him the new book he wanted, but don't tell him I told you," Lucy said.

"Gotcha."

Now Lucy was running a brush through her hair while humming softly. Her dad was busy doing a few papers, and she didn't want to disturb him. He was in his element; he had successfully managed most of the Montgomery companies and sold those that were going bankrupt before their competitors knew what was happening. He was a genius.

Before Lucy could get up, her cordless phone rang. Thinking it was Wentworth, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Luce," a familiar voice answered. "It's me, David. How are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"David?" she whispered.

"The one and only," he said brightly. "What's wrong, Luce? Is something wrong?"

Lucy's hands shook with fury. "Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, David Spencer! I leave you messages and e-mails for a month and before that, I was constantly asking you how you were! What did I get? No reply for months! Months, David! Months! Now you call out of the blue, and ask me how I am? Take a wild guess!"

Instead of stuttering like an idiot, David took her outburst in stride. "Hey, calm down, Luce, I have a good explanation."

"I bet you do," she hissed into the receiver.

David laughed. "I was on vacation. Can't I go on a vacation once in a while, Luce? Come on, I was in Hawaii. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me use my mobile phone. You know, some R&R."

"Couldn't you have at least accessed a computer somewhere? Hotels have that, you know," she snapped, but inside, she was already warming up to him.

"Nope, like I said, Mom would've had me whipped if I did that. I always thought about you, Luce. Always." David's voice was calm, and Lucy felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

"Fine, you're off the hook," Lucy said when her bedroom door burst open. Instinctively she conjured a fire ball, but when she saw Cole she quickly extinguished it.

"Lucy, what in the world?" Cole asked. "Why were you shouting?"

"Um, sorry, Dad," she said. "I was talking to David."

Cole's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. David." He repeated the name to himself. "Well, try not to shout his eardrums off, okay honey?"

Lucy nodded and Cole left the room.

"'Dad'? That didn't sound like Deacon," David mumbled from the other end of the line. "Who was that?"

"My real dad," she informed him. Lucy then told him about Cole and Phoebe.

When she was done, David gave a long whistle. "Wow, I'm sorry about Deacon and Lana, Luce. You okay?"

"Yeah, I've had time to accept it," Lucy said sadly. She wished they didn't have to die; they had been like her real parents for 16 years. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm just moving to San Francisco," David said nonchalantly.

"You're WHAT?" Lucy cried. "Why?"

"To see you," David replied, as if it was no big deal. "I've even enrolled in the same high school as you."

"Wait, why the sudden change, David?" she asked warily.

There was a pause, and Lucy could imagine him shrugging. "We've been apart for so long, Luce. I miss you. A _lot_."

Lucy sighed. "You could have at least warned me, you know. When are you arriving? I can't wait to introduce you to Wentworth."

Longer pause.

"David?"

"Just…who is this Wentworth?" David asked, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'Wentworth'. "You've been seeing someone?"

"No no, it's not like that," Lucy said quickly. "He's one of my friends from school. We're watching a movie tonight."

"Oh. I see. Well, if I'm keeping you from your date, then I should probably go," David declared.

"David! Are you jealous?" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. David was usually so assured of his place that he never doubted her. Now here he was, sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

_Well, he _is_ your boyfriend,_ she reminded herself. _Sort of._

"Nah, I'll see you soon anyway. Have a great time," he said shortly, before hanging up.

Lucy stared at the phone before slamming it onto the dresser. "I can't believe this."

* * *

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

_I can't believe it,_ Wentworth told himself. _After waiting for so many days, I'm finally going out on a date with her!_

Wentworth had to stop himself from giving him a clap on his back; he had wanted to go on a date with Lucy ever since he saw her in the school hallway. He thanked his lucky stars that they became close.

He rang the doorbell again, hoping against hope that Lucy wouldn't back out. The Turner estate was huge and imposing, but when the front door opened, he could feel a homey warmth wash over him.

"Ah, Mr. Gage," Cole said sleekly.

Wentworth gave a half-bow. "Hi, Mr. Turner, is, uh, Lucy ready?"

"I'm sure she is. She's just talking to David on the phone. Come in." Cole stepped back to let Wentworth in.

_David? _Wentworth wondered.

Then he remembered. Lucy mentioned a David Spencer a few weeks ago, when he asked her if she was seeing anyone. Wentworth's hands shook slightly. He didn't like the way this David boy disappeared and reappeared in Lucy's life like some magician.

Wentworth stepped inside the main foyer and inhaled deeply. The house was well-lit, and the wealth of the Turners could be seen from the crystal chandelier to the silk curtains.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Cole asked him as they made their way to the couches near the front window. "Coke? Iced tea? Champagne?" Cole chuckled at his little joke.

"No thanks," Wentworth replied, easing himself onto an armchair.

Cole sat down on the opposite armchair and studied Wentworth. "I know you like my daughter," he said frankly.

"We've established that, sir," Wentworth said carefully. "I like her a great deal."

"But you do know that she's been seeing this David for years," Cole added, putting the tips of his fingers together. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not at all. I'm concerned about the way he treats her, really." Wentworth looked Cole in the eye.

"Oh?" Cole raised an eyebrow. "How does he treat her?"

Wentworth shrugged. "You know – disappearing and then reappearing into her life out of the blue. It's not nice."

"I see. So once a man leaves a woman for, let's say, a short period, then does that give another man to take her away?" Cole's voice rose a little.

Wentworth seemed to realize he had touched a nerve, but he plowed on. "No, it doesn't, but no one can blame the other man of trying to take the woman away from a bad relationship."

"How can you define a bad relationship in the first place? Do you have experience in that area?"

"No," Wentworth admitted. "But I know that when a man loves a woman, he should be there for her. Always. He isn't too busy to go to her when she's depressed; there are no excuses."

Cole nodded his head slightly, but his gaze intensified. Wentworth felt as if Cole could read minds and analyze his entire personality. Learn his innermost desires, his fears, and his secrets. Wentworth now knew where Lucy inherited that trait from.

"Wentworth?" Lucy called from the second floor landing.

Both men stood up. Lucy went down the stairs in skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a shimmery silver blouse. A silver ribbon was woven through her hair.

"Hey Dad," Lucy said, going up to Cole and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We won't be out long."

"You'd better not," Cole told her gently. "Have fun."

Lucy smiled up at him and took Wentworth's hand. "Come on."

"See you, Mr. Turner," he called over his shoulder.

Cole nodded once before heading back to his study.

* * *

"So, how did you find the movie, Lucy?" Wentworth asked as they walked away from the theatre. The city of San Francisco was still as busy as ever; businessmen who rendered overtime were hailing cabs, harried mothers rushed back to their cars parked on the sidewalks with bags of groceries and a crying child in either hand, and teenagers frolicked and rejoiced the coming of the weekend.

Lucy shrugged and hugged herself. "It was okay. I mean Brad Pitt is a good actor, plus his daughter seemed to have inherited his acting abilities, but it was too cliché."

Wentworth laughed. "How so?"

"I don't know. The plot line was too predictable." Lucy looked away, and Wentworth had a sinking feeling that the phone conversation she had had with David didn't go well.

"Is something wrong?" he pressed.

"No, I'm just tired," she said. Lucy didn't want to tell Wentworth about David just yet. They were already becoming good friends, and she didn't want David's jealousy getting in the way. She liked Wentworth; he was smart, funny, and understanding. Not to mention good-looking. Plus he had this uncanny habit of knowing what she needed, even if she didn't say anything.

Lucy felt something being draped over her shoulders and looked at Wentworth. He had removed his jacket and had placed it around her.

He grinned at the bewildered expression on her face. "Hey, you looked cold."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

They passed a closed pawnshop and were about to turn the corner when a demon shimmered in. Wentworth gave a start, but the demon sent him flying across the street. He hit a brick wall, and Lucy heard a gentle _crack_. He dropped to the ground, unmoving.

"Hybrid," the demon hissed, and he telekinetically sent her flying into a parked car. Lucy felt her back hit the car roof, and she winced. A jolt of pain flew up her spine, and she forced herself to focus.

She jumped off the roof of the car just in time – the demon had sent a fire ball on the same spot where she was mere seconds ago.

"An upper level demon," she whispered, and she threw a fire ball of her own. The demon dodged and summoned an athame, which he promptly threw at her.

Lucy didn't know what to do; instinctively she shimmered out. Seconds later she found herself back in the same position. Before she could react, she felt the smooth skin of the demon envelope her neck and slowly tighten. Lucy struggled, but the demon's hold was too strong.

_Aunt Paige, Prue, anybody,_ Lucy thought helplessly. Then everything went black.

* * *

Cole raised his head and looked up from the graphs and contracts he had strewn all over his desk. He had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. He immediately picked up the cordless telephone and dialed the Halliwells' phone number. After a few rings Piper picked up.

"Cole?"

"Piper. Is something wrong?" Cole gripped the telephone tightly. If there was something wrong with Lucy…

"Leo is on his way. Something happened with Lucy… I think you're the expert on this one," Piper said quickly. Cole could hear Lucy's agitated voice in the background, and he sighed with relief.

"She discovered a new power, didn't she?" Cole wondered what hidden powers Lucy had. By the looks of this, it seemed big.

"Yes and no. She says she blacked out for a moment, but then when she came to, she was in the Underworld." Piper hesitated. "And she says she heard the Source. She shimmered in the manor a few minutes ago; she scared the twins."

Cole heard the doorbell ring. "Leo's here. I'll be there in a few minutes, depending how fast the angel can drive."

"Haha," Piper retorted dryly, before hanging up.

Cole picked up his coat and strode to the front door. Leo was in his usual get up: a thick sweater, jeans, and loafers. Without a word the two men walked to Leo's Spider and immediately backed out of the long driveway.

"Fill me in," Cole said as they made their way out of the stately neighborhood.

"Lucy couldn't tell us much other than she and her classmate were attacked. The boy's fine, he's back in his apartment. Lucy says that she blacked out when the demon choked her, and then she found herself in the Underworld," Leo said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"The Source must have ordered the demon to bring her there," Cole replied.

"No, Lucy says she heard the Source lamenting the loss of the demon. Apparently he was one of the Source's favorites." Leo glanced at Cole and made a right.

"So she killed the demon and was transported to the Underworld?" Cole repeated the words in his head. "Unless…" his voice faltered. No. The only way for Lucy to reach the Underworld unwillingly was if..

"She has part of the Source," Cole declared solemnly.

"That's what we suspect. Lucy even suggested of stripping her demon side, but we thought you might have another suggestion." Leo braked, and he and Cole stepped out of the car.

"She can't get rid of her powers now, she'd be vulnerable!" Cole cried, wrenching open the door. The smaller Halliwell children were already in bed, but Wyatt, Chris, and Prue were still up. They were huddled over the Book of Shadows, but they stopped and looked at Cole when he entered.

"Dad!" Lucy cried. "Do you think it's true? Do I have part of the Source within me?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out," he said determinedly. He saw Piper, Paige, and Phoebe in the living room. "Any theories?"

"Like what she said, it's possible that she has part of the Source's essence in her. Otherwise why would she reach the Underworld subconsciously?" Paige mused, while Piper looked at Cole sharply.

"Is that what happened when the Source took over?" Phoebe asked softly. Cole looked at her and nodded.

"There were times when I couldn't help myself," he murmured. Phoebe looked deep into his eyes and then back at Piper. "It was as if he had me under his control."

"Well we can't remove her demon side because God knows she still needs her powers. The only way for us to prevent this from happening again is for her to move back in," Piper said finally.

Lucy sighed. "Okay. But if this shimmering thing is on impulse, how can we prevent it if I stay here?"

"We can't. But we can help keep an eye on you," Paige said.

I sighed. "Okay okay, count me in. Seriously, can I just have one day without demons attacking?"

"Welcome to the Halliwell family, kid," Piper said sarcastically. "It's a given that demons attack you left, right, center, and justified."


	8. Chapter 8

"Back again," Lucy murmured as she dropped her traveling bag on the floor with a dull thud. "Remind me again why I even agreed to this, Dad."

"Demons," Cole told her as he placed the rest of their bags down near the foot of the bed.

"Right." Lucy paced the room and then jumped on the bed. "This room seems smaller than the last time."

"That's because you got used to your museum of a room," Cole said, smiling. "You didn't have any complaints about this room before we moved."

Lucy shrugged and stared at her dad, who was unzipping his leather traveling bag. "I hate demons."

Cole's gaze rested on her briefly before he took out a couple of shirts. "All of them?"

"Well, not you, of course," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "You're the exception to the rule."

"Happy to be," Cole replied, as he continued emptying his bag. "But need I remind you, I'm no longer a demon. I'm human."

"How could I forget, Dad?" Lucy grinned. "Your appetite reminds me every single day."

Ever since Cole became fully human, he had developed a voracious appetite. He still maintained his physique, however, thanks to the rigorous training sessions he and Lucy had. He was also devastatingly handsome, much to the delight of Lucy's female teachers.

The way they swooned at him whenever he came to pick Lucy up from school made her gag. Now she was back at the manor, and somehow it drove Lucy insane.

"What happened to my bright ray of sunshine?" Cole teased her as he came out of the closet. "You've been grumpy these past few days."

"Oh geez, is it that obvious?" Lucy said sarcastically as she began unpacking as well. "It's just… this. I mean learning that I have part of the Source within me, plus the fact that there are demons attacking me every hour. It's driving me mad."

Cole gave her a sympathetic look. "It gets worse if you're a Charmed One."

"Well, I have the best of both worlds, don't I?" Lucy declared. "I get to be a Source, a demon, and a Charmed One all in one! No wonder the demons are after me; it's like I'm a walking advertisement for a magical creature promo or something."

"Now there's that streak of humor I was missing," Cole said, walking over to her and giving her a one-arm hug. "You'll get better at handling your powers, baby."

Lucy smiled. Her dad always knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks for giving me a boost, Dad."

"Score one for the dad team," Cole exclaimed, winking at her. "So, shall we settle in or stand here all day acting like we're on The Ellen Show or what?"

"I didn't know you watched that show," Lucy teased. "Now I know what Leo's been introducing to you whenever I'm in school."

"Hey, I've been telling him to go to clubs, but you know how he is," Cole told her. "Once an angel, always an angel."

Lucy shook her head. "And once a demon, always a demon. Seriously, do you even go to clubs?"

"Nah. I don't like going to – well, I don't go to stripper clubs," Cole admitted. "Not since your mom."

Lucy stiffened slightly. Phoebe was becoming a touchy subject for Lucy lately. Still, Lucy had to admit that she was getting closer to her sisters and cousins, plus Coop was being particularly friendly.

But Phoebe was acting even more distant. Lucy had made the first move; she usually took her meals early, so that she had an excuse to duck into the room she and Cole shared when the rest of the Halliwells had their dinner.

At first Piper insisted that Lucy accompany them at the table, but after witnessing the full blown hostility between her niece and her sister, Piper finally relented. That meant Cole took his dinner early too, so Piper was faced with preparing two sets of meals.

Lucy knew what an inconvenience she was being, and she said so after dinner on the second night she spent in the manor.

"Oh don't worry about it," Piper said dismissively, throwing the dirty dishes in the sink. "I always cook too much. At least your dad's helping us clear away the leftovers."

Cole was too busy wolfing down some peach pie, but he raised his free hand and gave Piper a thumbs up.

Piper shook her head and faced her niece again. "Have you even tried talking to her?"

Involuntarily Lucy's right hand (her fireball and energy throwing hand) erupted in blue flames, and Piper raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, forget I asked. I just don't want to see you and your mom angry at each other forever," Piper said.

"I'm not making the first move, Aunt Piper. I did nothing wrong, and she's treating me like sh-"

"No cursing!" Cole called from the other end of the kitchen.

"Shcrap," Lucy finished lamely. "Oh you know what I was going to say."

"Funny. I never imagined a demon telling his daughter to mind her words!" Piper said, emphasizing the last few words.

"Ex-demon," Lucy corrected. "So you're fine with this little erratic setup?"

Piper shrugged. "Do I even have a choice?"

Lucy smiled and gave her aunt a hug. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now go on, I think you have a little something called schoolwork to do." Piper patted Lucy on the shoulder and began washing the dishes.

Cole stood up and handed his dirty plate to Piper, who gave him a wry look.

So things stood in the Halliwell manor. Lucy spent most of her time babysitting her sisters and cousins, training with Cole during the weekends, and practicing magic at night. Once David stopped by, and her cousins seemed very taken in with him.

She and Cole also made a few trips to the estate to bring some of their things to the manor, and Wentworth even helped on one occasion.

Now, Lucy and Cole had most of the things they needed in the room, which marked their stay in the Halliwell manor official and "permanent". Lucy was adamant in selling the estate, saying that if the manor were to blow up, they could always move there. And so the Montgomery estate was left untouched, although a few celebrities had expressed interest in buying the house.

Lucy and Cole finished unpacking and they headed downstairs. Wyatt and Henry Jr. were playing checkers, while Phaedra had taken a small tricycle and was pedaling around the living room. Since it was a Saturday, Lucy had expected total bedlam.

"We're in a zoo," Cole remarked as they stepped onto the landing.

Lucy murmured in agreement. She saw Paige talking to someone on the phone – someone connected with the magic school, probably – while Leo was helping Melinda with her English homework.

"Lucy?" Cole grasped his daughter's arm, worry etched on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," Lucy replied. "Too much domesticity. I think I'll step out for a little fresh air."

"Okay." Cole let go of her arm, but he continued to study her.

Lucy stepped out of the manor and allowed the cool breeze to envelop her body. Sometimes she felt too cramped and restricted inside the house. She preferred the estate, where she had enough space for herself.

_If only I didn't shimmer to the Underworld,_ she thought furiously. _Maybe my Dad and I wouldn't even be here._

She sat down on the steps and rested her chin on her hands. Lucy was torn. She wanted to take away the part of her that carried the Source, but she knew that if her demon side was cast out, she would be vulnerable.

_Why couldn't I be normal like the others?_ Lucy thought. She knew there was a spell to cast the innermost desires of a witch, but it was near the page that was about her dad. Lucy hated that page; it made her dad sound like a criminal.

Plus the page beside the one for Belthazor was about his human half: Cole Turner. It was obvious that Phoebe had made that page, because it included information such as the ticklish portions of his body, his favorite food, movies, etc.

It was obvious that they had been deeply in love, although Lucy knew her dad still loves her mom. Sometimes Lucy wondered if she and David would share the same love her parents had. When David had arrived in school he caused quite a stir.

Lucy didn't blame the other girls for developing huge crushes on him, but what she didn't expect was to be affected by Wentworth's reaction towards David's presence. She knew that Wentworth was her friend, but somehow, Lucy felt as if she loved him.

David's first day in school was also Wentworth's first day back after the demon attack, which he claims he has no memory of. Lucy and David were by her locker when he arrived, and unfortunately, Wentworth thought David was harassing her.

"Hey, leave her alone, man," Wentworth said loudly, causing a few students to stop in their tracks and look at them.

"Wentworth, stop it," Lucy hissed, grabbing his arm. "It's not what you think."

"Oh come on, Luce, he's clearly harassing you," Wentworth insisted, pointing an accusatory finger at David.

"Hey, leave us alone, alright? I wasn't doing anything to her," David replied, defensively, placing a protective arm in front of Lucy. "She's my girlfriend. Why would I harass her?"

Realization washed over Wentworth's face as he studied David. "So _you're_ David Spencer."

David shrugged. "What if I am?"

"Why'd you leave her, then?"

"What business is it of yours? You're her friend. I'm her boyfriend. I don't think I should tell our problems to one of her friends," David said. He clearly didn't like Wentworth, as he eyed the other boy up and down as if sizing him up.

"So you admit you're the problem," Wentworth shot back.

David took a menacing step towards Wentworth, but Lucy intervened.

"Come on, you two, give it a rest," she demanded, looking at them in the eye. "There's no problem, so can we move on? Wentworth, I'll see you later, okay? And you," she said, gesturing to David, "you and I need to talk."

The animosity between the two boys wasn't missed by the students who had been watching the small drama unfold, and by the end of the day the rivalry between David and Wentworth had spread all over the entire school.

Cole had heard about it from two students as he walked up the schoolyard during dismissal, and he was amused.

"So, you've been back after a few days and already two boys are fighting over you," he said as they drove back to the manor. "Why you simply had to inherit my good looks is beyond me."

"Your good looks? Oh, so now you're giving yourself credit for this?" Lucy sputtered.

"Well, it's obvious where you inherited your looks from, Lucy," Cole said, glancing at his daughter before stopping in front of a red light. "You only inherited your mom's mouth, but the rest? You definitely got it from me."

"Geez Dad, your ego is getting too big again." Lucy rolled her eyes. She'd been hearing compliments from the other teachers about "that dashing Cole Turner", and it made her squirm. Not that she was ashamed that Cole was her dad, but the thought of her own teachers lusting after him made her want to throw low energy balls at their butts.

Plus him wearing those damn expensive and fitting business suits of his didn't do anything to lessen his attractiveness. Quite frankly, Cole didn't look like a dad at all – more like a candidate for The Bachelor.

Which is what he was, in a way.

Cole laughed. "Admit it."

"Fine, I got your looks from you," Lucy said grudgingly.

"So, David's your boyfriend, but Mr. Gage seems to harbor feelings for you." He clicked his tongue. "My my, things are getting complicated, even for you."

"Why? Didn't you and Phoebe have some form of love triangle?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. Although one of my previous assistants tried to seduce me, it didn't work," Cole stepped on the accelerator and the car zoomed forward. "Your mom was the only woman in my life."

"Do you regret anything, Dad?" Lucy whispered. "I mean, what if you hadn't met Phoebe?"

"Then I wouldn't have had the joy of having you, baby." Cole smiled fondly at her. "You're the only consolation I have of the time I spent with Phoebe. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Lucy smiled back. "Thanks, Dad. Now does this mean I can skip training?"

"Not on your life, kid. Not on your life," Cole said, chuckling.

Lucy grinned. She knew that no matter what, she would have her Dad. Even if he was mortal, he would always be the mighty Belthazor.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy sighed and watched the people living in the opposite house prepare for a fun day outside. The father was chuckling at his young son's attempts to walk towards him, while the mother looked on lovingly. The older son was stuffing bags in the backseat, and the grandmother had walked out to say goodbye to the family.

Lucy felt a dull ache in her heart. She would willingly trade all of her powers to have a family like that. She wanted to see her mom and dad smile happily at Lucy's baby brother while she snapped pictures.

Instead, she had a mom who hated her and demons who wanted her dead. Not exactly a picture perfect life. Still, she had her cousins, two sets of loving aunts and uncles, and of course, her dad.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, is something wrong, baby?" Cole asked, sitting on the steps beside her. When she didn't reply, he followed her gaze. "Oh."

"I just… I just want to be normal, Dad," Lucy admitted, leaning on Cole's shoulder. "I want to see you and Phoebe laugh and have fun and not be afraid to show affection for each other. I want to spend an entire day without constantly watching my back in fear of demons. I want to be normal!"

Cole kissed the top of her head. "If I could, Lucy, I would have sent you far away from all this madness. I want you to be happy and safe, always. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I couldn't give you the family you want. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your mom with me." Cole closed his eyes.

Lucy stiffened. "You shouldn't be sorry, Daddy. We both know you didn't lack in the love and affection department."

"Shhh. Your mom and I had our faults. Don't pin the blame entirely on her."

Lucy bit her lip but said nothing. She knew that her dad would continue to defend Phoebe and say that she should forgive and forget, yada yada.

Right now, her dad was the most important person in her life. If anything happened to him, Lucy knew she had the capacity to kill.

* * *

"Dad!" Lucy screamed. Rubble rained down on her, and she covered her head with her hands. A few feet away stood a hulking demon, his eyes flashing. In one hand he carried a razor sharp scimitar, while he held a fireball in the other.

The attack had begun so suddenly that the Halliwells had had no time to retaliate. The Halliwell sisters and their husbands were helping the children into their school gear, while Lucy was talking amicably to Wyatt about a new spell they learned.

Out of the blue the demon flamed in, and it was only by Lucy's quick demon reflexes that she was able to push herself and Wyatt out of harm's way. The rest of the family had retreated to the second floor, while Piper, Cole, Lucy, and Paige had remained downstairs to face the demon. Phoebe, Coop, and Leo stayed upstairs to protect the other children.

Phaedra had desperately tried to wriggle out of her mom's grasp, saying that she needed to help her sister. However she and her sisters and cousins were placed in the attic, with the adults forming a protective barrier around them.

The demon must have expected a full confrontation, because he threw an unending series of fireballs at the group, causing them to scatter. In the mayhem, Lucy got separated from the rest of the group.

Lucy scurried towards the front door and attacked the demon, but he was able to throw her against the wall. She collided painfully with one of the supporting beams and fell with a thud to the floor. For a split second the demon's attention was diverted by Piper and Paige's attempts to attack him, and Lucy quickly summoned a katana.

She never used one before, since most of the weapons she trained with were medieval swords and even Sais, but Cole had trained her to trust her instincts.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ Lucy thought as she swung the katana in the demon's direction. As she expected, he blocked it using the scimitar, and retaliated with a blow of his own. Lucy deftly blocked it and jabbed at the demon's stomach.

Bingo. The katana slid easily into the demon's stomach, and he bellowed loudly and angrily.

"Lucy!" she heard her dad call, but she ignored it. Instead, she flipped the katana upwards, slicing through demon skin. The demon used the scimitar and attempted to slice her hand off, but Lucy was too quick. Her demonic survival instincts kicked in, and she slashed at the hand that held the scimitar. The hand fell to the floor with a dull thud, and blood sprayed onto Lucy's clothes.

"Fantastic," she muttered, and she looked up just in time to see the demon throw a powerful fireball at her. She quickly shimmered out, but was surprised when, instead of seeing a blurred view of her surroundings (a sensation caused by shimmering), she saw flames.

A split second later she was standing at the foot of the landing.

"Lucy!"

Immediately she was crushed by two powerful arms, and she smelled her dad's aftershave.

"Ow! Dad!" Lucy protested, and Cole quickly pulled away.

"Where is it?" he asked. Behind him were Paige and Piper, who were scanning the living room.

Before Lucy could answer, a strong force blasted Cole off his feet and he flew straight through the dining room. Lucy whipped her head around and saw the demon, his bloody stump of an arm hanging limply by his side, an evil grin on his face.

Lucy ran to Cole, who was struggling to breathe.

"No, Dad, no!" Lucy cried, cradling Cole's head on her lap. "Come on, get up!"

Cole struggled to sit up, but he fell back to the floor with a thud. Lucy felt something sticky by her legs, and she realized with horror that Cole had been hit. A huge burn mark was near his stomach, while wooden shrapnel was embedded on his arm.

"Lucy…" Piper said something, but Lucy's eyes had clouded over. Something deep inside her snapped, and she sprung to her feet.

A terrifying snarl erupted from her mouth, causing the demon to halt and stare at her in wonder. She didn't give him time to retaliate; using all her fury, Lucy reached deep within herself and lashed out at the demon.

A low rumble was heard, and suddenly a telekinetic wave blasted from Lucy's hands and flung the demon straight through the front door. He landed on the front walkway, creating huge cracks on the concrete.

Lucy flipped her palm open and a fireball, very much like the ones Cole created when he was the Source, erupted in her palm. She flung the fireball at the demon and it exploded with a roar. Lucy walked back towards her dad and her aunts. Paige had healed Cole, but he still looked pale.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked, and she noticed that her voice sounded different, like a knife being scraped against a metal panel.

"Yes, don't worry, Lucy," Paige assured her. "What was _that_?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted. "I was so angry and I -"

"You exhibited another power," Piper finished. "Similar to Wyatt's, by the looks of it."

Lucy kneeled down beside her dad and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. "Daddy?"

Cole groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Lucy?"

"I'm here, Dad," Lucy said, smiling.

"What happened to your voice?" Cole frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think my demon side has been activated or something," Lucy replied. Cole sat up and she studied him intently. "You sure you're okay?"

"Hey, are you saying I don't know how to heal my charges?" Paige exclaimed. "He'll be fine."

Cole glanced at his ex sister-in-law wryly. "The last time a Whitelighter healed me I got shot. You did a good job, anyway."

"Thanks," Paige said, tilting her head to the side. "I guess."

Cole and Lucy stood up at the same time.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw the mess: broken furniture, the front door in shambles, and glass shards everywhere. "It looks like I missed a great fight."

"She learned a new power," Piper informed him before going up the stairs, probably to tell the rest of the family that it was safe to come down.

Cole rounded on Lucy. "You did? What was it?"

"Some form of telekinesis. I sent a wave-like thingy at the demon. Plus, I was able to create a fireball like the ones you made," she finished proudly.

"You mean the fireballs the Source was able to create," Cole corrected. "I know I'm supposed to be proud that your powers are finally showing, but somehow I'm not."

"Why? Is it because it appears that the part of the Source within me is becoming more and more apparent?"

Cole didn't answer. He hated the thought of the possibility of having his only child turn into the Source. He had lost his wife once because of it, and he didn't want to lose Lucy. This was one of the few times he sorely wished he still had an ounce of his powers back.

The rest of the family was now streaming into the living room. Phaedra had rushed to her older sister, who gave her a hug.

"Hey, Phaedy," Lucy said, smiling at her younger sister.

"You're covered in blood!" Phaedra declared, causing the other children to crowd around her.

"Whoa, you need help?" Wyatt asked, raising his healing hand.

Lucy shook her head. "No thanks, Wyatt. It's not my blood."

"Then whose is it?" Melinda asked, clutching Chris' hand.

"My dad's." Lucy glanced at Cole, who was rubbing the spot where he was hit by the fireball. "Aunt Paige healed him already, so everything is fine."

A small gasp caught Lucy's attention, and she saw Phoebe sway slightly on her feet. Her mom's eyes were fixed on the burn mark on Cole's stomach.

"Cole…" Phoebe began, but she seemed to gain a hold of herself and fell silent.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. _After all this time, she can't even ask how he is,_ she thought furiously. She spun on her heels and stalked out of the manor, much to everyone's surprise.

"Lucy, where are you going?" she heard her dad ask.

"Out," she shouted in reply, without even bothering to mask the anger in her voice.

_I need to get out of there. I need to calm down,_ she thought as she walked down the sidewalk. She knew her clothes were bloody, but she didn't care. She usually carried a credit card in her pocket, but she hadn't bothered to bring one today.

Lucy's thoughts immediately went to David, who was probably in his apartment. Lucy quickly ducked behind a tree and shimmered to the janitor's closet in David's apartment. As she opened the door, she heard a startled yelp come from the other side.

"What the?" exclaimed a skinny man in a janitor's uniform. "How did you get in there?"

"Oh, I was playing hide and seek," Lucy replied lamely, and she ducked under his arm and made her way to the elevators.

A security guard saw her and her bloody clothes. "Miss? Is something wrong?"

Lucy shook her head and pressed the "Up" button. Seconds later the elevator doors slid open, and she stepped inside. Lucy pressed the button for the 8th floor and waited. Things have been happening so fast that it was making her head spin.

Before the elevator reached the 8th floor, however, Lucy felt a strong pull, like someone was summoning her. Involuntarily, she flamed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've uploaded a fanmade trailer for "The Demon Chronicles"; simply search for "The Demon Chronicles Fan Trailer", or look for my account: fanficfan007. :)**

**To those who've been following this fan fiction, thank you loads! I've been busy doing other fan fiction series, so the updates for this story do take some time. But they'll keep coming, don't worry! :D**

**Got something to say? The review button is down there. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Flaming, Lucy realized, felt more comfortable than shimmering. One, it didn't make her dizzy. Two, it seemed like second nature. And three, Lucy learned that it made her look powerful. Plus her hair flew out behind her whenever she flamed, much like the girl she saw in a movie about a pyrokinetic.

However, flaming involuntarily made Lucy uneasy, especially when it took her to the Underworld.

Lucy looked up and saw a very beautiful woman in an outfit like the ones harem women wore in Arabia. Her eyes were white, but they soon turned to normal – a deep shade of blue. The eyes immediately fixed on her and the woman smiled, showing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Welcome, hybrid," the woman greeted in a thick British accent. "It appears you have intricate ties with the Underworld to come here against your will."

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded, a fireball forming in her hand. "Why am I here?"

The woman smiled. "I am the Seer."

Lucy's eyes widened and she reluctantly extinguished the fireball. "_You're_ the Seer? I don't think so. I saw the Seer, and she was nothing like you."

"Oh my dear," the Seer said, her tone suggesting that she thought that Lucy was a fool. "I am her predecessor. Like the Source, there are dozens of Seers who are waiting in the wings, ready to serve the greater evil of the Underworld whenever the present Seer dies."

"What do you want from me?"

"No no no, the question is: what do _you_ want from me? I certainly didn't summon you, Lucy Montgomery," the Seer intoned, carefully studying Lucy's face. "However, your features certainly remind me of someone."

"What would I want from someone like you?" Lucy snapped. Lucy's anger at Phoebe still hadn't abated, and to have this woman insist that she needed something from her only fuelled it.

The Seer shrugged, but her shoulders hardly rose an inch. "Whatever the reason, your coming here has given me interesting insights on your future."

Lucy was curious, but she didn't want to give the Seer the satisfaction that she _did_ have something she wanted to hear. "Good for you, then."

Before Lucy could shimmer out, the Seer clamped down on her hand. "Wait."

Lucy turned her head to look at the older woman, whose face was grave. "It becomes more apparent, hybrid. You know you cannot fight it."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, frowning. Was the Seer telling her that the Source inside of her was getting stronger? Was it the reason why she was here in the first place?

_Dad has to know about this,_ Lucy thought desperately.

"You know," the Seer said simply. "Your future is clouded with evil. It is not surprising, given your family ties."

Lucy wrenched her hand away from the Seer's grasp. "Don't talk about my family like that! You don't know them, and you certainly don't know me. No matter how strong you think the evil in me is, I will fight it."

"Your father said the same thing, hybrid. Look where it got him." The Seer gave a satisfied smile.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?"

"Cole Turner. He is your father, isn't he? My my, like father like daughter indeed." The Seer was no longer facing Lucy; she had turned her back and was looking at something in a basin.

"Talk about him like that again and I'll kill you," Lucy hissed.

The Seer whipped around suddenly. "I hear the Source's voice in you," she exclaimed with delight. "So it is true. You are possibly the next Source."

"Ridiculous. I can fight it, and I will. Cole may be my dad, but I'm not him. The next time we meet, Seer, will be your death." Lucy gave the Seer a piercing glare, the same one her dad used to intimidate others.

"We shall see, hybrid. We shall see."

The Seer's words echoed in her head as Lucy flamed out. There was only one place to go after what she'd just learned: the Halliwell manor.

As much as she hated to admit it, Lucy needed the help of her aunts. Even Phoebe's.

* * *

"So she isn't with you?" Piper asked. She was talking to David Spencer, while Paige was talking to Wentworth Gage. They were the two people they'd called in the hopes that Lucy would be there, but apparently, she wasn't.

"No, I haven't seen her since I dropped her off last night," David admitted. He sounded worried. "I'll go out and look for her."

"No, no, it's fine, David," Piper told him quickly. In the other room, Phoebe was scrying for her daughter, but the crystal wasn't giving them a concrete location – yet. "Her dad is looking for her. I'm sure he'll find her."

"Well...if you're sure," David said hesitantly. "Please tell her to call me as soon as she arrives, okay?"

"No problem." Piper put the phone back on its cradle. Paige walked up to her, holding her mobile phone. "No luck?"

Paige shook her head. "He became agitated, actually. He thought Lucy died or something, which was a little over the top."

"But not impossible," Piper reminded her. "With all the things that have been going on, I can't believe Lucy's still alive."

"Well, Cole's been teaching her a lot. Plus Wyatt says she's getting quite good an all the witchcraft," Paige said as they walked into the living room. "How's the scrying going, Phoebe?"

"Still nothing," Phoebe replied, throwing the crystal down. "She won't come up!"

"Maybe she's done that location blocking spell she discovered," Wyatt added as he came out of the kitchen holding two mugs of chocolate milk. "We were discussing it earlier."

"A location what? You mean she learned an anti-scrying spell? Damn she's good," Paige declared.

"Well, she is a Halliwell," Wyatt said, smiling before he headed upstairs.

Piper watched her son go with a critical eye. "That boy is sure becoming more and more like Prue every day."

"It's like Prue's been reincarnated in each of the kids," Phoebe agreed. She gave an exasperated cry and put her head in her hands. "Why won't she let us find her?"

"Let me try," Paige offered. Before she could get the crystal from Phoebe, the front door slammed.

"Lucy?" Phoebe called, jumping up from the couch.

Cole appeared, his jacket slung over his arm. "She isn't here yet?" His forehead creased with worry.

Phoebe sighed. "No. Plus she isn't showing on the map."

"Where the hell could she be?" Cole exclaimed, throwing his jacket on the nearest chair. "She's been gone since this morning!"

"We're all worried, Cole," Paige said. "Wyatt told us she might have used an anti-scrying spell of some kind, which is why we can't locate her."

Cole ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He hadn't eaten or slept since Lucy left, and he looked terrible.

"I'll go out again," he said, grabbing his jacket. "I might have missed her some place."

Just as Cole was about to open the front door, they all heard the familiar sound of a demon flaming in. They whirled around, ready to fight, but all they saw was...

"Lucy," Cole said, striding towards his daughter and enfolding her in his arms. "Where were you? Why didn't you call us? Are you hurt?"

Lucy hugged him back and buried her face on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Daddy. That's all you need to know."

They pulled away. Lucy still hadn't changed her clothes, but they all felt that there was something new about her. She flamed, for crying out loud!

"Since when did you know how to flame?" Piper asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Since today," Lucy replied levelly. "It looks like it's one of my powers."

"That's not a power, that's an inborn ability," Cole corrected. "In your case, it took some time to develop."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I made everyone worried," Lucy apologized. "I was a little... preoccupied."

"Did you cast an anti-scrying spell?" Phoebe blurted out rather accusingly. "Because we couldn't find you on the map."

Lucy looked at her mother blankly. "No, I didn't."

"Well, now that you're back, your dad can finally eat." Paige clasped her hands in front of her and gave Cole a meaningful look.

"What? Dad, why haven't you been eating?" Lucy asked. "Is it because of me?"

Cole sighed. "You made me sick with worry, Lucy. How could I even think about eating when you were out there somewhere? For all we knew you had been attacked."

Lucy softened. "I'm sorry, Dad. Come on, let's get some food in you."

"Here we go," Piper said, throwing her hands in the air as she followed her niece and former brother-in-law to the kitchen. "You're lucky I cook a lot, mister. Otherwise you'd be eating takeout!"

Paige and Phoebe watched them go.

"Why can't you be warm to her, Phoebs?" Paige asked her sister. "It's like you don't care about her."

Phoebe didn't answer. If only they all knew how much she wanted to hold Lucy and tell her how much she loved her. It's just that every time she looked at Lucy, Phoebe was reminded of the things Cole did to her in the past and how much love they had shared.

Phoebe took one last look at Lucy and Cole's retreating backs. At times Phoebe couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if Cole had told her that he was the Source. They could have found a way to take the Source's power out of him, and she wouldn't have to hate him for all the things he did.

They could have raised the son she was carrying during the time and eventually have Lucy. She wouldn't have to flinch inwardly every time she saw him in the house, because it reminded her of the time when they had become engaged and he had moved in with her.

There were so many possible endings to their relationship, and it just had to take a turn for the worse. Now Cole had a family in Lucy, and she was shut out.

_I can't blame Lucy_, Phoebe thought as she made her way to hers and Coop's room. _I'm not exactly welcoming_.

Whoever said that the past would come back to haunt you was right. In her case, the past came in the form of a powerful daughter.

* * *

The Seer was studying the mist formations in her silver basin when she heard a howl of fury come somewhere in the Underworld. She didn't have to wonder who it was; only one person could make such a noise.

The Source.

She knew what was coming, and she hoped that the future she had foreseen for herself wouldn't come to pass.

"Where is she?" the Source demanded, his voice echoing through the stone hallways. A few seconds later he strode inside her chamber followed by his mother, Danica, and a handful of other demons.

"She was here?" the Source exclaimed angrily. "She was here and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

The Seer cowered. "There was something about her that prevented me to alert you to her presence, my Lord."

"Kill her," Danica hissed into the Source's ear. "She has failed you."

"True." The Source glared at the Seer. "No matter what future you saw, it was still your duty to have informed me about her. Hundreds of demons have attempted to kill her, and there she was, only five feet away from you... AND YOU LET HER LIVE!"

The Seer flinched but kept her ground. "My Lord, if you would only let me tell you what I saw," she began. She never got to finish her sentence, however, because the Source threw a powerful fireball at her, engulfing her in flames. The Seer screamed in anguish and exploded.

"My...my Lord," one of the demons hedged. "Perhaps we should have listened to what she had to say. It sounded important."

"It was probably her death," Danica said dismissively. "Nevertheless, the Seer has served her purpose, one way or another."

The Source frowned. The hybrid had been _here_, within his grasp, and she had slipped away yet again. _Damned fools, all of them_, he thought furiously.

"Find me another Seer," he snapped, leaving the Seer's chamber. "And one who won't defy my orders ever again."

Danica turned and gave the demon an imperious stare, which made the demon balk and flame out of the chamber. She gave a satisfying grin and turned to the Source, only to find him staring at her, seething.

"What is wrong, my son?" she asked him calmly. She tried hard not to let him see how nervous he was making her feel. She had never seen him this furious.

"You dare presume to give me orders?" he hissed, stepping menacingly towards her.

Danica blanched. "I only gave you advice! I am your mother!"

"No you are not," he said coldly, making her feel as if she was being sliced into two. He had never talked to her like this, like she was something...

"...worthless," he said, and she realized she had blocked out whatever he was saying. "You are nothing to me. You may have brought me to power, but you only did that to advance yourself. Don't you think I know what you've been doing?"

Danica shook her head. "Someone has been feeding you lies! Is it _her_? She's just jealous of my position!"

The Source laughed. "She need not be jealous of your position, Danica, for you never had a high position to begin with."

He left her then, shocked beyond words. His footsteps echoed down the hallway and finally died out.

* * *

Lucy flinched. She hated going one-on-one with a demon, but ever since she flamed to the Underworld, they were attacking her from all fronts. She seriously was at her wits' end. It didn't help that she had to leave David hanging when he arrived at the manor, nor was Wentworth's constant presence doing any good.

"My life sucks," she muttered, before throwing a powerful energy ball at the demon. A sudden jab of pain ran up her arm and she saw the end of a small knife the demon had thrown at her before erupting into flames.

She sighed and yanked it away. She was fast becoming used to pain that it unnerved her even more. It was a good thing she discovered she had the power of regeneration, so whatever battle scars she had endured quickly dissipated.

Lucy checked her wound. It was gone. Cracking what she hoped was a sarcastic smile, she continued on her way. The small bag of groceries she was holding earlier was perched on a small crate and she picked it up.

Her dad would be furious that she sneaked out to get a few snacks for herself and Phaedra, but she knew she could handle him. She walked out of the alley and onto the busy sidewalk, pointedly ignoring the stares her bloodied sweater sleeve elicited from the passersby.

It wasn't long before she realized she was being watched. She subtly checked her surroundings, but nobody seemed to be staring at her.

It's just your imagination, she told herself. Up ahead she saw two finely dressed teenagers chatting animatedly about the new suite they had just purchased. The girl had red, flaming hair which she kept tossing over her shoulder indignantly, while the boy's face was obscured by his hoodie.

Lucy rolled her eyes as the girl complained that the sheets were too rough, and the boy replied with a grunt. As she passed by, a sudden chill ran through her spine.

"...can't believe you chose that suite, baby," the girl complained in a thick British accent. "I've heard the last tenant was actually the leader of a Satanist cult! His name was Caleb Turner, I think."

Lucy kept walking.


End file.
